My Heart
by Maze Puppet
Summary: Allen slowly discovers that, in spite of one problem seemingly? solved, several more have suddenly presented themselves to her. Will she be able to deal with them in time? Sequel to Nightmare. Kanda X female-Allen.
1. One Month Later

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: -Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yes! This _IS_ the sequel to "Nightmare"!! I know that I never said 'yes' or 'no' to any questions of whether or not there _would_ be a sequel, but now you know for sure! As the chapter title states, this takes place a month after the end of "Nightmare", not including the epilogue (which was really a sneak peek, truth be told.^_^)

Chapter One: One Month Later...

* * *

A contentedly stretching figure could be found tangled in white sheets, making contented noises as it detached slowly from those sheets. A similarly white head popped up from among the sheets, a smile on the face partially hidden from the almost shoulder-length hair. Pale grey eyes popped open, shining brightly, and began searching the room.

Allen was, once again, sleeping in her lover's room. She searched for the foul-tempered man who she proudly claimed as her boyfriend, but he was nowhere in sight. She figured that he must have left early to go train in the trees around the Dark Order.

The almost-sixteen year old girl sighed. This was the fourth time, out of about ten times that she had slept in Kanda's room, that the older man hadn't been in the room when she woke up. In spite of the fact that she knew Kanda's reasoning for leaving, Allen was still somewhat disappointed. The early-morning struggles they had as either one of them prepared to leave amused Allen and made her heart warm with affection and love. The older man was still an asshole, that had not changed, nor did Allen think it ever would, (as if she wanted it to!), and he still had issues with expressing any affection towards his lover. In fact, he had never told Allen that he loved her, in spite of the many times that Allen had told him throughout the past month, Allen could still see it in his eyes. Like when he would look at Allen from across the room, and she would meet his gaze, or when they were in the throes of ecstasy during their love-making, she would look up and those dark, almost black eyes would be filled with love for her, a growing love that consumed them both.

Allen stretched fully, arching her back, finally free of the sheets. She realized that she was wearing one of Kanda's button-up white shirts, only three buttons actually fastened. This revealed Allen's stomach, which sported a not-very-subtle spot next to her ribs, closer to the middle of her stomach.

"What a jerk," she sighed. She had discovered early that, whenever she slept in Kanda's room, she always came away with a hickey or two...Sometimes even three. After a brief search, Allen found only one more mark on her left shoulder. She counted herself lucky and got up from the bed. When she stood up completely, a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her, making the girl fall to her knees, limbs going numb. Something churned in her stomach uncomfortably and Allen clapped her hand over her mouth. Sensing that she didn't have much time before her stomach would release its contents, she got up and ran to the bathroom, almost running into the wall as her dizzy spell had yet to release her.

When Allen was finally finished emptying her stomach, her ribs were sore from convulsing violently and her throat had a horrible after-taste. She groaned unhappily and pulled herself up to the faucet to rinse out her mouth. After doing that, Allen flushed the toilet and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall opposite the sink. This wasn't the first time in the past month that she had woken up to the need to throw up, but it had only started a week and a half ago. Allen really didn't know why, but she figured that she should go see the Head Nurse to see if she could do anything about it.

Allen got dressed quickly after taking a short but hot shower, daydreaming about the three words that she had almost made Kanda say the previous night. She had come so close, but the Japanese man had managed to escape it (Allen was sure that he didn't think of it that way, but that he was just unsure and embarrassed, which seemed like Kanda) by giving her a mind-blowing kiss that had led to Allen pinned to the bed, Kanda lavishing her throat and collarbone with kisses. Of course, Allen didn't mind not hearing those words yet, as she knew that Kanda loved her as much as she loved him.

The door opened as Allen stepped out of the bathroom, wiping water from her nose. Kanda walked in, saw Allen, and walked past her to the bed.

"Good morning, Kanda."

"Che. What are you still doing here?"

Oh, great. He was in a pissy mood.

"I just woke up half an hour ago." Allen answered, keeping her voice calm. It was always too easy to upset Kanda, and the white-haired girl didn't want to add to the anger.

"Lazy ass." he muttered, his tone just a little less hostile than before. Allen smiled and walked over to him. She could have sat down next to him, she could have just stood to talk to him, but she went for the alternative. She straddled his lap, placing one hand on the side of his face.

"So, what happened?" she asked as Kanda looked up her in slight surprise. He blinked and the surprise disappeared.

"What makes you think something happened?" he asked in a tone that was a little less than a question and a little more like a statement. Allen gave him a pointed look, one that told Kanda that this girl knew him better than he thought. Kanda sighed through his nose.

"That baka Usagi. He refuses to relent in his foolish _jokes_." Kanda said venomously. Allen had figured as much and immediately understood. She had never heard these _jokes_ before, as Lavi never said them around her, and Kanda didn't tell her about them either, so she didn't know what kind of things Lavi said about Kanda, but, knowing Lavi, they were probably vastly irritating to the poor Japanese man. In truth, Allen was surprised that Kanda hadn't beaten Lavi senseless yet. Though...Come to think of it, Allen had seen Lavi limping a few days ago, favoring his left leg. And just yesterday, Lavi had had a light bruise on his cheek that Allen had asked about, but Lavi had just grinned and said it was because he ran into a wall.

Allen smiled, shaking her head helplessly.

"You're such an idiot, Kanda..." she said before kissing his soundly on the lips to prevent a sharp retort. When she released him, all he could say was a defiant, "Che."

"I'm going to go to the Medical Wing, now, Kanda. After that I'm going to go to the cafeteria." Allen said, detaching herself from Kanda's lap. Kanda's hands had been encircling her waist, deft fingers stroking the skin of her lower back through her shirt under her vest. Kanda stood up with her and pulled her back into a soft, loving kiss that made Allen's toes curl appreciatively. He then released her without a word and sat back down on the bed, removing his boots and then laying back to relax. Allen smiled, touching her lips before saying, "Goodbye to you, too." Kanda only sniffed in response, eyes already closed.

Allen left the room and headed immediately to the Medical Wing, true to her word. The Head Nurse was bandaging a certain red-head's bruised and bloodied knuckles. Lavi sported a darkening bruise on his cheek, just under his eye patch. He looked like he had been roughed up pretty badly. Allen had a sinking feeling that she knew who his assailant was. The Head Nurse was lecturing him sternly.

"I _swear_ you exorcists have a _death_ wish! Can't I have _one_ day in which one of you _won't_ come to me, sporting some _injury_ or another?" she demanded, pulling Lavi's bandage tight with each emphasized word. Lavi did his best to hide his winces at the rough treatment, and did his best to look ashamed.

"Been fighting walls again, Lavi?" Allen asked, alluding to his previous excuse about running into a wall. Lavi looked up and really did look ashamed when he saw Allen.

"Oh, hey, Moyashi-chan." he greeted, choosing to ignore her question.

"Lavi, pay attention to me. Now, I swear if you don't stop antagonizing Kanda, he is going to do more damage than my staff will be able to fix. Why must you make my job harder than it is?" the Head nurse asked, glaring at Lavi, who shrunk in the face of Doom.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll try to leave him alone in the future..." he said, though he ended up putting more emphasis on the end of the statement, making it sound like a question. Allen laughed a little, shaking her head again.

"You are just lucky that Mugen is being inspected by Komui for the next week. If he had had that sword...." she trailed off, leaving the rest of Lavi's (over)active imagination. Lavi shuddered a little.

"Now, get out of here, Lavi. Allen and I have some business." the Head Nurse said, somewhat surprising Allen.

"We do? I mean...We _do_. Right." Allen said uncertainly. How did the Head Nurse know that Allen was here to see her?

"You forgot...didn't you?" the Head Nurse asked, looking displeased.

"For...got? OH!" Allen was scheduled to have her injuries checked, to see how they were healing. The final bandages had come off a week ago, but Allen still had to get checked every couple of days.

"No, I didn't forget," Allen lied, smiling. The Head Nurse looked uncertain and distrustful momentarily, but then shrugged.

"Out, Lavi." she commanded distractedly, her attention focused on Allen.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And close the door behind you."

"Yes, ma'am." Lavi said, leaving with a smile on his puppy-like face. Allen watched as the door closed. The Head Nurse was pulling on a pair of gloves, turned away from Allen.

"Take off your shirt, please, Allen." The Head Nurse said kindly, turning back around. Allen nodded in compliance. She was quite used to this and began unbuttoning her vest. Next she pulled on one end of her red ribbon and laid it on the bed next to her vest, and then she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. It was draped over the vest and ribbon, leaving only Allen's corset**. She unfastened all the clasps and then set it on the bed, too after taking it off. Allen covered her chest with her arms as the Head Nurse began prodding at the healing scar on Allen's back.

"Umm...Head Nurse?"

"Yes, Allen?"

"I have a question." A cold finger poked a part of the scar that was still sore and Allen flinched.

"And that would be?"

"Well, I have been getting sick every morning for almost the past week and a half. I was wondering...What does that mean?"

"Well, it depends on the kind of "sick" you mean, Allen. If you just get queasy, then it may have something to do with your injuries. After all, a lot of your body's energy goes into healing these scars."

"Oh. Well, I have been....throwing up...every morning...for several minutes. And I have been eating a little bit more than usual."

The older woman had to wonder how Allen could tell the difference of "a little bit more" amongst the massive amounts of food that the young girl consumes on a regular basis. After thinking a little, the nurse decided that she probably knew the reason why Allen was "sick".

"Well, Miss Walker, let me run a few tests on you right now, and by tonight, I will have the answer. Come, put your shirt back on and we will go right to it. Is there anything that you have to do right now that could be interrupted by this?" the Head Nurse asked. Allen thought a moment, then shook her head as she replied, "I was only going to go have breakfast, but that can wait."

"Okay, then. Hurry up so that we don't waste any time between now and when you fill that monster in your stomach." the older woman teased lightly. Allen smiled in response.

* * *

**Okay...No, she is not wearing a bra, but that is because girls didn't wear bras back then...as they hadn't even been invented. Instead, girls wore corsets that covered a lot more. If you have seen the episode when Lavi, Lenalee, and co. were aboard the ship on their way back to Japan, after all the Akuma had been defeated, and Lavi had returned to the ship with Lenalee in the crystal thing....You know the white thing that she was wearing under her shirt that had been burnt off? Yeah...That is a corset...and while it doesn't squeeze the hell out of everything like typical corsets do, it serves the same purpose as a bra.... That is what Allen is wearing. *nods*

* * *

Yay! That is the first chapter of the new series! Are we happy?! I am.^_^

Review, please?

I'll love you if you do.^_^

-Maze Puppet


	2. The Surprise

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: -Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

I'm so terribly sorry that I didn't get this out any faster, but my brother came home from Colorado, where he had been for a year and a half and I felt the need to spend a ton of time with him. Thanks to you awesome reviewers!! Reineh, mimicsmaze, Nusku, FireNose, xRandomosityx, Mad-micky, Blood Soaked Redemption, Aion Laven Walker, kikyoinuyasha (times three^_^ I love you so much!! XD), MsLightfairyprincess, NellaReklaw08, Dgm-yoai-lover, and BlueEyesWhiteDragon3000. You guys are super awesome!! Here's a muffin. ^_^3

Chapter Two: The Surprise

* * *

The Head Nurse was sure about what exactly was wrong with Allen Walker, and her sickness spells in the morning. The thing was, how would she break it to the girl?

It was a little after five in the afternoon and the Head Nurse knew that Allen would soon be coming in to see the results of the various tests that had been performed earlier in the day. So, she waited patiently while performing her normal duties around the Medical Wing.

At around five twenty, Allen walked into the Medical Wing and went up to the Head Nurse.

"Do you know what is wrong with me?" Allen asked immediately, looking somewhat anxious.

"Yes, I do. Please go into that room, and I will be along with you in a few minutes. I must make a call first." the Head Nurse said, pointing to the room that she wanted Allen to wait in. Allen obliged silently, heading into the room, feeling a lot more anxious now that the answer hadn't come immediately. She sat on the bed, staring at the flood. What if it was something bad? What if she was going to die?!

Allen shook her head and squashed that panicked thought. There was no chance that she would die or something as minor as throwing up in the morning. But, then, what was the need for Allen waiting in the room?

Her thoughts raced, jumping from conclusion to conclusion, until she was so wound up with apprehension that, when the Head Nurse finally came into the room, Allen burst out, "What's wrong with me?? Tell me, please! Even if it is something horrible!!"

The Head Nurse looked at her in surprise for a moment, then chuckled a little.

"It is nothing bad. Just wait a few minutes, and I will tell you. I have someone else who has to hear this, okay?" the Head Nurse said, smiling as she patted Allen's soft, white hair in consolation. Allen blushed a little and nodded.

They only had to wait for five minutes before the door opened to reveal Kanda.

"Why did you call me?" he asked impatiently.

"Just sit down with Allen, please, and I will tell you both." the Head Nurse invited, gesturing towards Allen and the bed. Kanda sniffed but sat down, his arm brushing against Allen's shoulder.

"Now, the reason I asked you here Kanda is that you have something to do with Allen Walker's condition-"

"Condition?" Kanda asked sharply, looking quickly between the Head Nurse and Allen.

"Yes, condition. Just listen, Kanda. I know that both of you are very young, so I do not know just how much you know of this kind of situation, but I guess that since you are both of the natural adult age, meaning you have both been through puberty, your bodies-"

"-Just _say_ it already!" Kanda snapped, his knuckled going white. It seemed to the Head Nurse that the Japanese man already knew what she was going to say, but he was ever the impatient one...

"Allen is pregnant. And if I am not mistaken, you are the father, Kanda."

Both of them froze, staring at her emotionlessly. Kanda broke out of the stupor first and stood up quickly, taking a few steps away, his back towards them. Allen slowly came out of her shock and her hands immediately wrapped around her small stomach, as if expecting it to suddenly bulge with proof.

"I....am _pregnant_?" she asked softly. The Head Nurse nodded, prepared for the worst reactions from either of them.

"But...I'm not even sixteen..." Out of the corner of her eye, the Head Nurse saw Kanda flinch at those words. He turned around suddenly and took two swift steps to Allen's side, where he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her tenderly, lovingly. It spoke very clearly to Allen, even if Kanda said nothing.

_I will be here for you, with you, every step of the way._

He released her just long enough to pull her up from her sitting position on the bed and wrap her in his arms.

"Moyashi..." he said softly, burying his face in her hair. The Head Nurse turned away to allow them their moment of privacy before telling them everything they needed to know about the upcoming months. When the two of them were done, Kanda had Allen in his arms, looking as though if anyone tried to take his Moyashi away from him, they would lose their ability to breathe.

"First thing I must ask, as awkward as it may seem, when was the first time you two had sex?" the Head Nurse asked. Allen blushed profusely, while Kanda only had a sprinkling of color over his cheeks.

"Almost a month ago. Maybe three and a half weeks." Kanda answered dutifully.

"And the last time you two-?"

"-Last night." he answered immediately, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Now, are you going to ask how many times in between?" Kanda asked irritably, "Because I can tell you how many." Allen's blush grew stronger in color and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Kanda!" she admonished.

"Che."

"Well, if you want to know how far along she is, then, yes, I would like to know how many times. Unless you would prefer to just assume that the first time was successful." the Head Nurse responded, matching Kanda's hard look with one of her own. Kanda sniffed.

"We can just assume that you are about a month along, Allen. Now, you will not show for some time, maybe another month or so. As you have already discovered, there are some immediate effects of the pregnancy. All in all, you will have cravings for more food than usual and you will continue to get morning sickness for a while, but it should fade with time."

"Also, to maintain your health, Allen, I would like to have you take vitamins at least once a day. I will ask that Jerry make sure to keep your meals, while still large in portions, very healthy and with the right amounts of each food group. It is important that you stay healthy for the health of the fetus."

"The fetus?" Allen asked, somewhat confused. She clearly wasn't that well educated in anything regarding the female body beyond what she had experienced so far.

"Your unborn baby." the Head Nurse answered, "It is called the fetus until it leaves your womb."

"Ohh. Okay." Allen responded, nodding a little in understanding.

"Well, so that I might be the first to do so, I congratulate you two." the Head Nurse said, patting both of their hands kindly.

"Why are you congratulating them?" a curious voice asked from the doorway. It was Lavi, of course.

"Has Yuu-chan finally decided to pop the question, so that he isn't immorally having sex with a minor while neither are married, let alone to each other?" the red-head asked, grinning darkly.

"_Lavi_....Mind your own fucking business." Kanda hissed dangerously. The Japanese man pulled Allen up with him as he stood and then directed Allen from the room, giving Lavi the iciest glare he had in his repertoire of glares. Lavi looked surprised at the intensity of the glare and the possessiveness in Kanda's hold on Allen.

"Allen, come by any time you feel you need to. No matter the reason." the Head Nurse insisted, pointing her finger towards Allen, who nodded, smiling.

"Really...Why were you congratulating them?" Lavi asked, truly curious now. The Head Nurse shook her head at him, sighing.

"Let me see those bandages of yours." she said, grabbing his hand before he could pull away.

Kanda closed the door to his room as Allen sat down on the bed. As much as he hated to admit it, the baka usagi had brought up a good point. Allen was a little over two years younger than him, and they weren't married. While the age difference was not that big of a deal, there had been vastly more immoral couples in the past, it was the fact that they weren't married, and now Allen was carrying his child. _His_ child....

Kanda watched Allen in silence from the doorway, hand still resting on the door handle.

_His child_...

Kanda was utterly speechless. Never before had he imagined that he...would be a father, let alone at such a young age.

"Kanda...?" Allen questioned, noticing the Japanese man's intense stare. Kanda sighed and walked over to the chair near the bed. The younger girl watched him, her eyes huge and somewhat scared.

"Kanda?" she asked more insistently, still very much anxious. Her lover looked up at her, his eyes blank. When he saw the look in her eyes, something inside him broke loose.

"Jesus, Moyashi!" he said harshly. Allen flinched.

"You aren't even sixteen!! I'm only eighteen! How the hell did this happen??"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Are you that _stupid_?! You have a kid in you! _Our_ kid! This is ridiculous!"

Allen's eyes widened. Did he...Did he mean to leave her? Was he that...affronted by this? She felt her heart ache briefly before she began to feel insulted. She stood up angrily.

"This is partially your fault too!! Hell, it's mostly your fault! _You_ are supposed to be older than me! _You_ are supposed to be more responsible!"

"And _you_ are supposed to be more careful with your body! _You_ are the one that's going to have to bear this kid!!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do with my body!! You can't go one mission without getting hurt! You are going to get yourself killed!"

"Che. I _can't_ die."

"Yeah, whatever the _hell_ that's supposed to mean! Kanda, you are just as human as I am! You aren't immortal! You sure as hell aren't invincible!! Get real, Kanda!!"

"You _barely_ qualify for being human, Moyashi!! Cursed and suspected of being a Noah; I hardly think you _apply_!!"

Allen froze, a sharp pain going through her heart. She turned away, unable to look at Kanda.

"Fine," she said simply before leaving the room in silence. Kanda watched her, hardly believing the words that had come out of his mouth.

"God_damn_ it to hell, I did it again!" he snarled furiously, throwing a punch at the wall next to him.

* * *

Woot! That's the end of chapter two. Ooohhh...Drama already, eh?

BaKanda...*shakes head*


	3. Something Is Wrong

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: DGray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Again, thanks so much to all my reviewers; Mad-micky, Dgm-yaoi-lover, Blood Soaked Redemption, xRandomosityx, Reineh ((Happy Holidays to you too!! Belated though it may be.)), Cantlogin, SeikaDragon, XxMissyRandomxX, mimicsmaze ((I think that was the longest review I have ever read.3 Thank you!!^_^ You make me so happy)), kikyoinuyasha ((Times two..^_^ Love ya!!)), Nusku, Hi, Aion Laven Walker, seasnake756, BlueEyesWhiteDragon, MsLightfairyprincess, zenbon zakura, and sugar92. You guys kick ass!!!

I would like to say that, for anyone who read the first edition of this chapter, I'm sorry. I tried to post it, and, in fact, I did, but I realized that the whole thing was completely wrong. I apologize for the confusion. This is the proper, re-written version. ((The third version, in fact....I hope the best version.)) Again, sorry for any confusion to anyone who thought a new chapter was out when there wasn't, and to anyone who thought that the other version was the chapter. Forgive me?

Chapter Three: Something Is Wrong

* * *

Allen was silently fuming, pacing in her room, ready to murder something. She couldn't _believe_ what Kanda had said to her!! How dare he!! Barely a human?!! What the hell was wrong with him?!!

As the infuriated girl was pacing, she bumped into the chair, which set her off. She picked it up and swung it over her shoulder to throw it into the wall. It made a satisfying crunch as one of the legs snapped in half, but Allen wasn't done. She hefted it up again and swung it against the wall, snapping off another leg and splitting wood of the seat.

Allen continued beating the chair against the wall until only the back was left of it and bits and pieces of it were scattered around the room. Her face was flushed and sweating slightly, and her hands were shaking somewhat violently.

"_Damn him!!_" she snarled angrily, dropping the destroyed chair. She sat down abruptly, shoving her back against the wall.

"What the hell is _wrong _with him?!!" she demanded. Her harsh, exhausted breathing was all that could be heard, but the silence of the rest of the room was nearly deafening after the ruckus she had been making moments earlier.

Slowly, she sunk into a sullen silence, her heart sinking even further. Her eyes pricked with unshed tears as she asked again, all previous anger gone from her voice, "What the hell is wrong with him?" Allen sniffed as she drew her knees to her chest and lowered her head onto them. She swallowed back the tears, but the previous angered shaking had turned into a full bodied shaking of despair.

How could he say such things to her? When he had been so kind in the Medical Wing? What had changed?

Though her words had been harshly toned, Allen had meant well. She was concerned about just how reckless Kanda was. She didn't like it one bit. At times it scared her, almost as much as it scared her that Kanda actually cared about her. The stubborn Japanese man needed to learn how to take better care of himself.

But, if she had meant what she had said to Kanda....the same could be asked about Kanda's words. Did he really think that they were incapable of taking care of each other, as well as the child?

Allen had to wonder..._ Were_ they too young? Could they even hope to get through this? Did Kanda even want to?

Her heart clenched and she shook her head. No, _no_, he had to care. He was just....he was....

Allen sobbed, the dam behind her tears breaking slowly, releasing a salty cascade.

"K...Kanda...Please....Don't leave me.." she cried, holding her face in her hands. He couldn't leave her...He just couldn't. She needed him so much, _loved_ him so much.

Not willing to reduce herself to a pile of sobbing mess, Allen pulled herself together, cursing Kanda for being so irresponsible. Allen stood up, wiping the tears from her face, and swept up all the parts of the destroyed chair. It all went into a trash bin, which she took out of the room to deposit in the nearest trash receptacle. Then, she wandered off to go find a new chair for her room.

* * *

Sweat dripped from her nose onto the only hand supporting her while her arm shook slightly as she lowered herself.

"One hundred and fifty....One hundred and fifty one..."

Strain was just beginning to show itself on that pale face, highlighting the cheeks with light red. She blew out a quick breath as she lowered herself again, arm bending at a ninety degree angle. The small body shook somewhat as she briefly lost her balance. She caught herself by twisting her body ever so slightly in the opposite direction before regaining her center of balance.

Allen Walker was doing her complicated version of push ups, trying to distract her mind from the argument she had had only an hour ago. Had Kanda really meant what he had said?

She shook her head abruptly, trying to get rid of that thought. This caused her to lose balance completely and she had to struggle to land on her feet and not on something more...painful. Such as the chair or her face, as neither would be particularly pleasant. The chair clattered to the floor on its side. Allen stared at it for a moment, sighing, before she picked it up and sat next to her bed on the floor, still staring at the chair.

As far as she could tell, she had meant what she had said to Kanda. He _was_ too reckless. At times it scared her, almost as much as it scared her that Kanda actually cared about her. The stubborn Japanese man needed to learn how to take better care of himself.

But, if she had meant what she had said to Kanda....the same could be asked about Kanda's words. Did he really think that they were incapable of taking care of each other, as well as the child?

Allen caught herself marveling at the fact that she kept thinking of the child. It was so odd, and even more so that she was so...accepting of it. Part of her hoped that it wasn't right...and another part was ecstatic about it. And yet another part was scared to death of the whole idea. Allen was sure that there was a tie between the second and third parts. Though, mostly she was scared about what could have been going through Kanda's head, what _was_ going through that head of his.

Perhaps he was just as scared as she was...?

"Ha! Kanda, scared? Not likely." She sniffed, leaning back against the bed. Her head was tilted so that she could see the painting that hung over her bed. The jester that held such resemblance to her past, so many reminders.

"Mana...." she whispered, gazing at the giant cross that the jester bore on its back with a wide grin on it's face. The jester was lead forward by a chain held up by some unseen force.

"Mana.....I'll never stop moving....keep walking for you. ...I promise."

Allen crawled up onto the bed and rested her Innocence-imbued hand onto the painting, the other hand resting on her still-flat stomach. Sweat still clung to her body, so Allen grabbed the towel that was resting on her dresser and dipped it into the small bowl of water to wipe her face off. She decided that that would not be enough, and so just headed to the public showers with a bundle of clothes to change into.

After a long, relaxing shower, Allen was quietly, and somewhat mindlessly, dressing in the public shower. Her Innocence-imbued arm flexed suddenly, a spike of pain running from the glowing cross to her upper arm. Allen gasped loudly at the unexpected agony and clutched her arm. She curled her agonized arm into her stomach, bent over at the waist as she gritted her teeth to prevent herself from screaming. The pain was unbelievable!!

After a while, Allen was able to finish dressing. The first minute of the pain had caught her off guard, but she had been able to push it to the back of her head as much as possible. However, that first minute was far from being the worst of the pain. Allen suffered silently, trying to keep the pain to herself until she knew what was going on.

The British girl made her way back to her room as quickly as she could, as the pain from her arm would allow her. Several times it got so bad that she felt like falling to her knees and screaming her lungs out, and it was all she could do to prevent herself from doing just that.

When she got in her room, she locked the door and fell to the ground, gritting her teeth, feeling her stomach churning in denial of the pain. Allen tried to take her shirt off, but her movements were barely anything but sharp jerks and flinches. In her desperation, she was sure that several of the buttons on her shirt were ripped off, however, she found that she cared little in the presence of the excruciating pain tearing through her arm. When the shirt was finally off, Allen pulled her glove from her hand and examined her arm.

A close examination was unnecessary, as it was fairly obvious just what was wrong with her arm.

It was much like when she was with Tyki Mikk in the bamboo grove before her Innocence was shattered. The black, scarred skin of her Innocence-imbued arm was flaking off, revealing even more raw-looking skin beneath that, when touched, sent another spike of pain down her arm and back up again. Allen gasped and shuddered in response to the touch.

Something was definitely wrong here.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Allen? Allen, are you there?"

The white-haired girl looked up sharply at the door. What was Lenalee doing here?

"Yes, I am here, Lenalee. Hang on a second and I will let you in."

"Okay."

Allen grabbed her shirt, lacking two buttons, and pulled it on, being careful of her arm, and held it together with her left arm, wincing at the pressure, and opened the door. Lenalee stood there, holding her clipboard, looking rather apologetic.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, seeing Allen's shirt. Allen heard the underlying question, which was, "Kanda isn't here with you, is he?"

"No, no you're not, Lenalee. I was just getting ready to go to sleep." Allen said, opening her door a little wider to let the older girl in. Lenalee looked around the room, seeming to make sure that Kanda wasn't there, then she turned and smiled at Allen.

"My brother wants to see you. I think he said it was something about a mission." Lenalee said, smiling. Her smile faltered, though, when she saw Allen's face.

"Allen, are you okay?"

"Yes; I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Your face is really pale and there is a vein sticking out in your forehead. Are...you sure you are okay?" Lenalee asked, poking at said vein on Allen's face. Allen rubbed her forehead thoughtfully and nodded.

"Yeah, I am okay. Sorry for worrying you."

There was a moment of tense silence before Lenalee spoke again.

"You should take better care of yourself, Allen. If you need anything...Your family is here for you." she said softly, touching Allen's shoulder gently.

"My family?" Allen questioned, looking confused. She had never really had a family...Let alone at the Order. Lenalee saw the confusion and smiled.

"Yes, your family here at the Order. My brother, me, Lavi, Miranda, everyone. We are your family, Allen. We always will be." The older girl said kindly, hugging Allen around the shoulders. The younger girl instinctively shrunk back from the hug, but stopped herself before hugging Lenalee in return.

"Thanks, Lenalee."

"Now, let's go to my brother's office before he does anything silly." Lenalee giggled.

* * *

Well, that is the end.^_^ Sorry it took so long to get it out, but I didn't have very much access to the computer, and when I did, it was a very short time. I will try to be faster, though.^_^ And, I know this wasn't very long and not much happened..But I will try to make the next one longer.

Oh!! What's wrong with Allen's Innocence??!! O.O You might figure it out next chapter!!! Make sure to review and such!!

-Maze Puppet


	4. Suffering, But Only In The Smallest Way

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: DGray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Thanks to all you awesome reviewers!! I love you guys!! ^_^ Seika Dragon, Nusku, mimicsmaze, kikyoinuyasha, xRandomosityx, Reineh, XxMissyRandomxX, MsLightfairyprincess, Blood Soaked Redemption, Aion Laven Walker, Kanda-is-all-I-want, sugar92, and zenbon zakura. You rock my socks a million times over~!!! ^_^

To Nusku: I must know...Is that reaction a good one or a bad one? I hope good...

Chapter Four: Suffering, But Only In The Smallest Way.

* * *

"YUUU-CHAN~!!!!"

'Oh dear God, kill me now.' Kanda thought in frustration.

"Yuu-chan!! Where is Allen-chan?!! I haven't seen her all day!!" Lavi cried, falling all over Kanda in exaggerated despair. That, of course, was not true. Lavi had seen Allen twice that day, but that did not seem to stop the hyperactive red head. He was either determined to bother Kanda (no surprise) or he actually wanted to find Allen (not really a surprise there, either).

"Why don't you go look for her, baka usagi." Kanda sniffed, trying to drink his tea in peace. Whether from outside interference or mental interference, he was failing miserably at the 'peace' part. He couldn't get the stricken look that Allen had given him before she had left his room out of his head. Though he would never admit it, it hurt him greatly to see her like that.

"Yu-" Lavi began, but Kanda interrupted him by slamming down his cup on the table and standing up. He glared icily at Lavi, who only looked partially like a guilty child, the other part still looked like he wanted to know where Allen was.

"Don't call me by my first name and I won't use this cup to peel the skin from your body!" Kanda threatened.

"Ehh...How would you do that?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kanda responded dangerously.

"Eheheh....No...? But why wouldn't you just use Mugen?" Lavi asked with true curiosity. Kanda twitched and looked away. He then mumbled something that Lavi heard perfectly.

"What did you say, Kanda-pon?" Lavi asked regardless. Kanda glared and grabbed his tea cup threateningly. ((As far as I am concerned, Kanda can grab anything threateningly.^_^)) Lavi ignored the movement and continued.

"You left Mugen in your room? Are you serious??"

There was a brief pause before:

"Holy Hell, the world is going to end!!" Lavi screamed as he ran away, dodging the thrown tea cup miraculously, even though he had not seen it coming. (He knew Kanda too well to not suspect that the sour Japanese man would throw it.)

"Bye bye, Kanda-pon!!" came one final yell before the red-head disappeared. Kanda grudgingly walked up to the counter where Jerry smiled at him happily, pink hair shining brightly (as usual).

"What do ya need, sweetie?" the eccentric chef asked kindly. Kanda eyed the suspected-gay (in his mind) chef suspiciously before replying.

"I need more green tea."

"Okay, coming right up, sweetie."

Kanda restlessly tapped his fingers against the counter top and glanced once toward the door. Surely she would be coming in soon to eat..? With the god-awful stomach of hers, she was bound to be hungry right now. And especially with their child in her stomach, she was going to need to eat more often. Given that...Where was she?

* * *

Indeed, just as Kanda thought, Allen was hungry, but hiding it well. Komui was on the phone in his office when she had arrived, so she waited patiently for him to finish. For once, he actually was on the phone, and not trying to get out of work; Allen could hear the voice of the person on the other line.

"Yes, I see. And you think it will be safe for her?" A brief pause as the person replied.

"Yes, I understand that, but it can't be helped. You know how it is." Again, another pause.

"You think that someone should-? Well, of course I can do that." Komui said, smiling in Allen's direction. After a few more seconds of talk from the other side, Komui bid them goodbye and hung up.

"Well, Allen. As Lenalee told you I have a mission for you. You are going to Greece..." Komui rattled off some details of the mission as he handed a folder to Allen. Allen nodded a little in understanding while flipping through the information. Komui paused for a few seconds, setting down his coffee cup and looking at Allen very seriously.

"Allen, as I am your superior, there are things that I must know about any of you exorcists. If anything happens to you, I want to- I _must_ know. You realize this, right?" Komui said quietly. Allen swallowed and nodded slowly. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

"In that case, you probably know what I am about to say. I was just on the phone with the Head Nurse, and she told me about your...condition."

"My...Condition." Allen said flatly.

"Yes." Komui replied, his eyes twinkling happily. Allen was relieved to see something besides the serious expression. Not only was it creepy on Komui- I mean, this is Komui!- it made Allen feel like she had done something wrong. (Yeah, getting pregnant was so _not_ wrong at her age!)

"And Kanda is the father, too. I am slightly perturbed to hear that, but we both know that his sense of duty will keep him from leaving you to deal with this on your own. Not only that, but he can't really leave the Order. So, you're good there, Allen." Komui said brightly. Allen winced, her grey eyes sorrowful.

"How reassuring." she said emotionlessly. There was a momentary silence of awkwardness as Komui analyzed what he had just said. He tried to speak, but nothing sounded right. He bit his lip in thought.

"Well, Allen, I am sure that...that isn't the _only_ thing that would keep him by your side..." the Chinese man said uncertainly. Allen wrung her hands a little as more awkward silence ensued.

"Oh, no. You guys are fighting aren't you?" Komui stated more than asked, though it was still obviously a question.

"It doesn't matter, Komui. What is the point in bringing up my personal issues?" Allen asked with some misplaced impatience. Komui, no matter how much Allen may have tried to hide it, did not miss the slight hesitation between the words "my" and "personal", with clearer hesitation on the latter.

"Well, if you are to be sent on a mission, I want to make sure that extra measures are taken to ensure your safety. I don't want to risk-"

"Extra measures?? My safety? Komui, that is ridiculous! I am just fine!" Allen exclaimed in disbelief.

"And risk what? I am as just a capable exorcist as any here! I have surpassed the synch rate to become a general! I can _handle_ being on a mission by myself!" Allen took a couple of steadying breaths before Komui spoke.

"I realize why you would find this offensive, Allen. I do not doubt your capabilities as an exorcist at all. Certain precautions must be taken, however. We don't know what effects this may take on you as an exorcist, or as a fifteen-year old female. I don't want to scare you, but miscarriages happen all the time, and often, regardless of circumstance, the mother suffers as well. It may even be fatal to the mother...."

Komui trailed off briefly, judging Allen's reaction before continuing.

"I want to send just one exorcist with you. Be it Lenalee, Marie, or..anyone. Except Krory, who is on a mission of his own, and Kanda. Kanda's Mugen is being analyzed and modified right now and is in a delicate situation under my care." Komui explained. Allen shrugged, trying to pass the information off as if she couldn't care any less. The Chinese scientist shrugged as well before continuing.

"You are not leaving until tomorrow, since it is so late, I will soon decide who is going to go with you. Whether or not they know of your pregnant state is up to you, but if anything goes wrong, anything at all, they have to be prepared....Don't you agree?" Komui asked, tilting his head to the side. Allen nodded in response, sighing ever so slightly, knowing that he was right.

"Now, is there anything else that you need to tell me?" Komui asked, picking up his coffee cup again.

"No, Komui."

"Okay. You are excused. Oh, and can you tell Lenalee that I am out of coffee?" the

Chinese man asked sweetly (disturbingly), wiggling his cup a little. Allen heard the black contents sloshing around inside, causing her to narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"What? It's cold! Cold coffee is blasphemy for a hard-working man like me!" Komui exclaimed innocently, with some touches of incredulity. Allen sighed in exasperation as she walked away, mumbling "whatever" under her breath.

* * *

Kanda finally gave up on waiting in the cafeteria for the Moyashi to arrive. Maybe he didn't know the girl as much as he liked...? His heart was quite heavy as he placed his cup on the counter for used dishes and made his way out of the cafeteria. Of course, this didn't show in his demeanor (why would it? Kanda had an infallible mask of anger and indifference to cover every other emotion.) and so no one was the wiser to the Japanese man's great regret.

It wasn't as though he had been angry at the Moyashi. On the contrary, he was more concerned for her well-being. She was so young and successful pregnancies at her age were so very rare. From the moment he had realized what the Nurse was vaguely hinting towards, Kanda had been fighting to maintain his control. He was panicking, afraid of the chances that he might lose Allen, lose her just as he had finally enveloped her in his arms. Of course, there was a chance that he just might lose her due to his biting tongue.

Kanda headed to his room, feeling that he needed to just relax. Indeed, he was allowed a few minutes of relaxation before he spotted something in the corner by the door that was not his. A small pile of velvety, red ribbon adorned the ground where it had been tossed after is removal from adorning the pale neck of Allen Walker the previous night.

_After it had been removed, Kanda pushed Allen up against the wall, pinning her arms above her head with one hand as he possessively held her with the other. He ravished her neck while grinding his hips against hers. The soft moan that escaped her lips made Kanda's knees go weak with desire for the small female._

"Oh good _God_!" Kanda groaned miserably. This obviously would not work in the category of relaxing. He stood up from his bed, walked to the door, and on a second thought leaned over and placed the ribbon on his dresser, and then left his room. His destination was the private sanctuary that he had not had the chance to visit since just before his mission to Budapest where he and-

Damn! He couldn't go there either!

Kanda stood just a few feet from his room, contemplating places that he could go in order to accomplish the "relaxation" bit. As he had just left the cafeteria, a soothing cup of hot green tea was out of the question, and he didn't feel like going to the training room, as he wasn't sure that exercising would do much. It would open his mind, but to what kind of thoughts? None that he would prefer to deal with at this point, for sure.

Finally, Kanda settled for going to the public showers to sit under the steaming water for a while. Probably a long while. With all luck, he would not encounter anyone (significant) on his way there or while in the showers.

* * *

Komui stared at the last of his cold coffee in silent thought. He had not missed the white-knuckled grip that Allen had had during their talk. Her face was ashen and somewhat strained, as though she had been in constant pain. This greatly concerned Komui, in fact, so much so that he wondered if Allen should go on this mission at all.

However, he couldn't rescind his order for two reasons: One, Allen would be insulted if he did. Two, it was a two-person mission now, since he had requested it be so after learning of Allen's pregnancy, and...well...he had lied to Allen. He already knew who was going to have to go on the mission, and no one else was available to do it.

The Chinese man sighed helplessly and downed the last of his coffee. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Yay! There's the new chapter! ^_^

A little bit tense, ne? I think so....I don't know. I can't really tell the mood of this chapter. I am irritated right now as it is, so...Hehe...((Multiple factors, i.e.: my brother was being a jerk and my best friend, whom I love dearly, is complaining just a _wee_ bit too much..))

In any case....what was the over-all mood of this chapter, you think?

Oh! We still don't know what is wrong with Allen's Innocence! (Shame on me, shame shame!! ^_^;;)) I'm not sure now when we will find out.. Too many things are going to happen in the next few chapters...and I need to straighten them out. We will find out soon, I hope..^_^

Review please! I'll love you if you do! ((You should feel obligated as it is...I'm surprised that I got this out as soon as this..^_^))

Looking forward to reviews,

-Maze Puppet


	5. Off To Greece

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: DGray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Chapter Five: Off to Greece

* * *

Allen awoke to find herself on the floor of her room, her body half-curled and aching. She felt as though she had been vigorously training for the past day. She slowly, carefully lifted herself off of the ground with both arms and regretted it immediately. Her left arm had been dully throbbing before, but now it felt as though someone was running acid through her bones. She dropped unceremoniously to the ground, cradling her arm.

When the liquid-like agony was finally gone, many minutes later, Allen's entire body gave a shudder that was very similar to relief. The throbbing was tolerable enough to cautiously raise herself from the ground and stand up. Early, early morning light shone in through her window, causing Allen some alarm.

She remembered getting to her room the previous night and preparing to slip into something in which to sleep, but nothing after that point. When she looked around her room, it was somewhat evident what had happened.

She didn't remember, however, whatever event had occurred that would have caused her dresser to be wrenched a few feet away from the wall that its back was usually against, or for the dresser drawer to be a few more feet away, clothes strewn out of it as though it had been thrown. The fact that the drawer had been in between her and the misplaced dresser and that the handle to the dresser had been just a few inches away from her left hand when she had awoken told her enough.

Apparently, though she could be wrong, Allen had mindlessly grabbed her dresser drawer with her left hand, probably causing intense pain from the contact and the flexing of the muscles in her arm. The rest was rather obvious.

Allen sighed quietly, wondering what was wrong with her. Why was her arm acting up like it had been? What was wrong with her Innocence?

Carefully cradling her arm, Allen cleaned up the mess that had been created in her spasm of pain with just her right hand. It was a little difficult picking up the drawer and placing it in the space (it took her four tries to finally get it in the space, and another two to actually keep it in place to push it in there), but pushing the dresser up against the wall was considerably easier.

Obviously, the problem with her Innocence was only getting worse, and with no way to prevent the pain, while still maintaining her proper judgment (i.e. no medication/drugs), something bad was bound to happen. The question was....Dare she go to Komui? He might remove her from the mission, and then try to "fix" her Innocence.

Allen shuddered at that thought.

"No...No way. I won't let him!" she said, shaking her head viciously in denial. Perhaps she had better wait until after the mission to go see him about it. Better yet, she would wait until after the mission to go see _Hevlaska_, and then, based on what she said, _then_ Allen would go see Komui.

Allen nodded her decision silently and then began carefully changing into different, cleaner clothes. Just as she was fastening the first button of her vest

"Allen-chan! Allen-chan are you in there?!" Lavi's bright voice asked, more like screamed, from her door.

"Lavi? Yeah, I'm here. What do you need?" Allen asked as she opened her door.

"Komui told me that I am the one to go on the mission to Greece with you. Isn't that great??" Lavi said happily. Allen nodded briefly.

"What time are we leaving?" she asked while seating herself on her bed.

"The boat is leaving in about an hour. Are you ready?"

"An _hour_??? Why didn't you get me earlier??!! We're going to be _late_!!"

* * *

The two of them were almost late, but managed to jump on the boat in time before it steamed off down the Thames River. They didn't bother trying to get a room below deck (which saved them a few pounds*), so they just stayed on deck to enjoy the view (which included a wonderful view of smog-filled city-side and the steamy breaths that puffed out of the mouths of people around them) and await for their arrival in France.

The boat-ride took about six hours, in which Allen taught Lavi some of his card tricks, which Lavi picked up with disturbing capability. After a while, Allen quit teaching the red-head, stating that she did not want to give up all her trade secrets. They settled for playing poker for a few hours, until Allen noticed that Lavi was analyzing every move she made, learning them perfectly. Allen pouted as she put her cards away after being beat by Lavi for the fourth time.

They arrived in Dunkerque, France in the early afternoon and decided to catch the next train in a few hours after getting something (decidedly French, Lavi insisted) to eat. That led them to a small café overlooking the English Channel. Lavi ordered a bunch of pastries that looked too sweet to be healthy and Allen ordered two portions of bouillabaisse (served with bread-and-rouille and potatoes) and some chocolate-filled cream-puffs with powdered sugar sprinkled on top for desert.

After finishing this, they boarded the train to travel along the French-Belgium and French-German borders, until they hit Mullhouse where they transferred lines to pass through Basel into Switzerland. This took about ten hours, which made it close to night time. Lavi suggested that they stop over to sleep in a nice hotel (Allen was sure that he had soft beds in mind), but for the sake of saving time, they both decided to continue. And so, they switched lines again to travel east through Switzerland, through the tiny country of Liechtenstein, and into Austria.

By the time they reached Vienna, it was early morning, and both of them had been fast asleep when the train gave a final lurch to stop at the station, throwing Lavi onto the floor, disturbing Allen into wakefulness. Lavi looked briefly puzzled before pulling himself back up into the bench. Allen chuckled tiredly and moved a little so that Lavi could get up easier.

A knock sounded on the door to their compartment and a man's voice, speaking in German spoke through the door.

"Wegen der probleme auf dem zug, müssen alle passagiere den zug lassen. Es tut uns leid für die unannehmlichkeit." (1)

Lavi looked at Allen, who immediately responded in German.

"Ja danke, Sir. Wir sind aus bald."(2) Allen said fluently. Lavi looked somewhat impressed as he listened to the exchange.

"Danke für das fahren auf unsere zuglinie, Sir. Haben sie einen guten tag." (3) the man replied before moving off to inform more passengers.

"Vielen dank!"

"I didn't know you spoke German," Lavi said after a moment.

"You tend to pick things up when traveling the world with a lunatic Master like mine." Allen said, smiling a little. Lavi nodded in understanding.

"Panda isn't nearly as crazy as Cross but I still learned a lot of languages." he said, picking up his suitcase.

"Yeah, but you are a Bookman. You are supposed to know these things." the British girl responded, picking her suitcase up as well. Lavi opened the compartment door and let Allen go first.

"So?"

"So...I don't know. In any case, let's go see when the next train leaves. I really don't want to stay in this city for very long." Allen said, heading quickly for the nearest exit from the train. Again Lavi nodded in understand.

Last time Allen had been in Vienna was decidedly _not_ a pleasant experience for the girl. Lavi hadn't even been there, but he could understand her nervousness. Who knew if the Noah were still monitoring the train lines for exorcists, ready to pounce at any moment? It made Lavi wonder what was so important to the Noah that they had to so vehemently and violently protect Budapest. Perhaps there really was Innocence in Budapest?

If Innocence were indeed in Budapest, then...was it perhaps the Heart? If it was, why hadn't the Noah destroyed it? Could it be that they couldn't yet? And that was the reason for all the Akuma activity?

Or perhaps it was because a new Akuma factory had been set up there? Or it was in the process of being set up?

Lavi sighed, the many questions racing through his head. There was no real way to know. More exorcists would have to be sent very secretively, so that there would be no way that the Noah could find out.

Lavi realized that he had followed Allen to the station's office where Allen had already spoken to the helper behind the counter.

"Well, he says that the next train leaves in four hours, Lavi. We will have to wait until then."

"Are you okay with that, Allen-chan?" Lavi asked, concern showing in his green eye.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What are the chances of the Noah attacking us again?"

* * *

Tyki Mikk, clad in dirtied worker's clothes and ridiculous glasses, his dark hair unruly and curled, chuckled lightly, watching the two exorcists standing not ten feet from him. He heard Allen Walker speak in a more feminine tone than he had ever heard. A twist of his head revealed that the "boy" that Tyki had exchanged banter with and exchanged attacks with was not, in fact, a "boy".

"...I'm fine. What are the chances of the Noah attacking us again?" he heard her ask as they walked away. Tyki Mikk chuckled again, his fingers running through his hair, brushing it back from his face, showing a glimpse of his Darker self.

"Well, Miss Walker, those chances are pretty good. Well, no good for you and your exorcist friend." he said quietly, slipping into the shadows of the alleyway behind him. He had news for his family that _just_ couldn't wait another minute.

* * *

*Pounds...British currency, you know?

Translations:

1.) "Due to problems on the train, all passengers must leave the train. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

2.) "Yes, thank you, sir. We will be off soon."

3.) "Thank you for riding on our train line, sir. Have a good day."

4.) "Thank you."

Well, it's not very long, but there it is. The new chapter. I had meant for it to progress a lot further.....But you'll just have to wait. Sorry.

Also, I may not be able to very often anymore. My mom had created a REALLY stupid rule and I can't be on the computer more than two hours at a time....If I don't get kicked off. So...Yeah. I am GREATLY displeased, but I can't disobey. And part of the rule is that I can only have it in the afternoon, after my homework is done. And this only applies to a few days of the week. Thursdays I get NO computer whatsoever. There are more aspects to these STUPID rules, but...I can't remember most of them. Needless to say, I am breaking the rules right now just to post this chapter.

I did not have enough time to thank all my reviewers, and for that I am sorry, but I do thank you guys. Your reviews really help me to keep this story going.

Review please.

-Maze Puppet


	6. Plotting

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

This is kind of a rushed chapter. I did in about an hour.. Lots of dialogue. Umm...Sorry I couldn't update faster, but you all understand the situation. Thank you so much to my reviewers. You guys kick ass and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REMAINING PATIENT!!!! Here's the chapter.

Chapter Six: Plotting

* * *

"Oh, Tyki-pon! Where have you been?" Rhode Kamelot whined, rocking back and forth in her chair, clutching one of her school books. The eldest of the Noah family looked pleadingly at her "Uncle" Tyki, who, in spite of his older appearance, seemed more like a playmate than her Uncle.

"I was out and about in Vienna, Rhode, and saw the most curious and amusing of sights." Tyki said, taking his top hat off with one hand while the other brushed the curly hair back.

"Oh! Oh! Can I guess, pleeease, Tyki-pon?!" Rhode demanded in her young girl's voice, tossing her school book aside. Tyki followed the slight arc of the book's flight path across the room before looking back at Rhode and nodding.

"Hmm...Let me think....Exorcists?!! Oh, Tyki, were there Exorcists in Vienna?? Can we go play with them??!" Rhode asked, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Indeed, there were Exorcists in Vienna. They had just arrived when I saw them. They are still there, I wouldn't doubt. I have...disabled the trains so that they may not leave." Tyki said, crossing the expanse of the room to pick up Rhode's discarded book.

"Teehee! Silly Exorcists. Don't they know that Vienna is our playground? Oh, can we go play, Tyki? Pleeease??" Rhode asked, hopping over to hug her Uncle around the waist. Tyki smiled wickedly at the thought, but shook his head not a moment later.

"What would Duke Millenium think if we just left to go play without your homework done, Rhode? He would spank you for sure." Tyki said, peeling the Rhode-leech from his waist.

"Aww, but Duke loves me! He would never!"

"Of course I love you, Lady Rhode, however, your education is important. Now, go get Lady Lulubell to help you. She would not mind. Tyki-pon and I must talk." a cheerful and gravely voice said from the doorway. Rhode whined audibly.

"Aww~~, but Duke Millenium!! I wanna go play with the sill Exorcists! Hmph! Fine. But I get to go play after I am done with my homework." Rhode said, smiling in spite of her dilemma. The Exorcists were always fun to play with, and it was worth any kind of homework to go play with them. They were so funny; always worried about their survival, about living, existing. It was almost disgusting.

But, Allen Walker. He was even more fun. He didn't _just_ care about _his race_, but he cared about the Akuma. The _Akuma_, of all things! How silly!

Rhode giggled as she left the room, pretending to head straight to Lulubell's. Instead, she walked away to just a few feet away from the door, then tip-toed back to the door, listening in.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me your pet." Tyki was saying somberly. A gravely chuckled resounded in the room.

"But you are so cute, Tyki-pon. How could I not call you that?"

Tyki mumbled something about preserving his dignity, causing the gravely chuckle to sound again.

"Now, Tyki-pon, what Exorcists is Lady Rhode wanting to go play with? As far as I remember, this is not part of the play."

"I was in Vienna, doing some routine scouting-"

"-Were you visiting your human friends, Tyki-pon? I noticed that you smell different."

"No. My human friends have moved on. They were getting concerned about all the murders in Vienna."

"Oh. It must be the other humans I smell."

"Yes, well, anyway. I was doing routine scouting at the train station-"

"-Why do you do the scouting, Tyki-pon? Send some Akuma to do that."

Rhode could hear the impatience beginning to creep into Tyki's voice as he responded.

"They are obedient, but not very clever. Nor do they think well enough to suit me, dear Duke Millenium."

"Oh. Okay, I see."

"I was in the train station when I saw two Exorcists leave the train. It was-"

"-Really, Tyki. I worry. Why must you venture out amidst those filthy, disease-ridden rodents? I hope that you are being careful. I would hate for one of those dirty Exorcists to hurt you."

"I'm fine, Duke Millenium. There is no need to worry."

"Yes, but you know I care about you. I don't want anything to happen..."

A slight pause as Rhode listened on tense nerves, waiting to hear the conversation continue. Finally, the Millenium Earl spoke up.

"Forgive me, Tyki-pon. You may continue."

"While I was watching the crowd, I saw the two Exorcists. And I learned something very interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Rhode heard an almost silent giggle behind her, and then another, much deeper.

"Lady Rhode! What are you doing?" David's deep voice asked as softly and as quietly as the long-haired male could.

"Yeah, Rhode, what'cha doin'?" Jasdero asked. Rhode put her finger to her lips and pointed towards the inside of the room. The Millenium Earl had just finished speaking, asking some sort of question.

"Yes, the Exorcists seemed to be trying to leave Vienna, not stay."

"Do you think that they are after what is in Budapest?"

"That is hard to say."

"So you don't think that they are heading in to Hungary?"

Tyki was silent, leaving that question unanswered to the three spies outside the door.

"I see."

"In any case, we can't risk having Budapest discovered. I think that Rhode and I must _deal with them_."

Rhode could hardly restrain her excitement. Dealing with the Exorcists!! This would be fun.

"By the way, what was it you wanted to say about the two Exorcists, Tyki-pon?" the Earl asked, his deep voice sounding as though he saw something in Tyki's expression.

"I do not know the second Exorcist, but he was amongst the group that stole the Ark from us. But, the other...."

"....Is Allen Walker, yes?"

"Indeed."

"Yes, that is why you look so interested, Tyki-pon."

Again Tyki did not reply, but Rhode could only imagine his expression. All the Noah were fascinated by Allen Walker. He was such an enigma, in so many different aspects. She could hardly blame her fellow Noah.

"But, I see that there is something else. Do tell, Tyki-pon."

"Allen Walker is not what we thought he was."

There was more silence, which only served to drive Rhode crazy with anticipation.

"How do you mean?" the Earl asked, his voice losing some of its joviality.

"Allen Walker....is a young woman, it seems."

* * *

Ohhh!! What are the Noah going to do with this little bit of information?!!!

And Tyki and Rhode are going to deal with Allen and Lavi??!!

_What is going to happen_?!!

Review and I will _try_ to update faster.^_^

-Maze Puppet


	7. Inconvenience

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Thanks to my awesome reviewers!! I love you guys~!!

Chapter Seven: Inconvenience

Allen stood quietly beside Lavi as the red head was talking to the train station attendant. The conversation in German was so fast that Allen almost couldn't keep up. She caught three words out of ever five, but she wasn't really intent on listening in. She was getting really tired, and her hunger was not helping.

In addition to that, her cursed eye and left arm were hurting rather painfully. Her eye wasn't activated, so she didn't think that any Akuma were around, but she wasn't taking any risks. If they were attacked right now....

"Lavi..._Lavi_..."

"Yeah, Allen-chan?" Lavi asked, excusing himself from the lady he was talking to.

"I have a bad feeling. Ummm, how soon can we get out of Vienna?" Allen asked, trying to mask the grimace that fought to make an appearance.

"That is the problem, Allen. Apparently the tracks about a mile out of the city are disabled. We can't go anywhere until they have been fixed. We are stuck in Vienna for two days at the least." Lavi explained softly, trying to lessen the blow of the information. As it was, he could see that Allen was greatly uncomfortable with being in the city. He felt bad, knowing what had happened not even a month and a half previous.

"Oh. Well, when can we...at least...get away from....people?"

"Are there Akuma around??" Lavi demanded, his hand clutching his miniature hammer.

"Not that I can feel, but my eye hurts. It makes me nervous. Something isn't right, Lavi. We need to get away as soon as possible." As Allen spoke she was looking pointedly at all the people on the crowded train platform. Lavi nodded in understanding before turning back to the woman, who was waiting patiently.

The conversation was over quick and then they were hurrying out of the station, jostling and being jostled by the other people who were trying to figure out what was going on with the train. After struggling for several long minutes, they finally broke out of the ruckus. Lavi lead the way, heading toward the unpopulated parts of the city.

Before they could reach somewhere completely isolated from people, Allen's eye activated, sending a stab of pain through her head.

"Lavi!!" she shouted, activating Crown Clown, white fur spreading from her arm, to her neck, to her other arm, and then down into the form of a cloak. The silver, decorated half-mask rested on her collar-bone, glinting in the midday sun. Around a dozen Akuma appeared from various places on the roofs above them. Several more floated their massive bodies from surrounding alleys. Lavi whipped his hammer from its holster attached to his leg and yelled at it to grow. (No dirty thoughts, please.)

Allen was barely able to jump towards the first Akuma before a liquid, acidic fire rolled up from her arm, burning all in its path straight to her heart, at which point her step faltered, causing her to fall to the ground and writhe in pain. The scream that ripped from her throat pierced her ears and that of her compatriot, who flinched and turned abruptly to look at Allen. Luckily, the Akuma were just as surprised as Lavi, so they did not attack the distracted exorcist.

Lavi prioritized and attacked the Akuma, rather than going back to Allen. What kind of trouble would they be in if he had done otherwise?

The almost-two dozen Akuma proved difficult for Lavi, as the sneaky bastards kept leaving the fight to attack Lavi from behind, or would all suddenly surge forward. There was only so much his hammer could do, and if there were any weakness, it would be that shrinking and extending the handle took longer than the red-head cared it to. When the hammer was extended, it was hard to fight up close, face to face.

When the last Akuma exploded with a silent scream, Lavi took a moment to regain his breath and check his two or three wounds before heading towards where Allen had collapsed. He was relieved to see that Allen was not harmed, though her body was curled tightly in pain. Lavi carefully approached Allen, calling softly, "Moyashi-chan? Are you okay?"

When he received no reply, Lavi dropped to his knees beside her and rolled her over. She was still tense, so that proved difficult, but Lavi managed. Tear tracks stained her cheeks and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Allen? ...._Allen_?" Lavi asked again. A soft noise came from the girl's throat, which reminded Lavi of the piercing scream of earlier. After Allen's Innocence had been activated, which wasn't present. Speaking of, Lavi gently prodded Allen's arm. A sudden painful pressure on his wrist made Lavi aware that Allen wasn't unconscious. Her right hand held his wrist tightly as the body before him tensed even more (though Lavi would not have thought that possible) and a strangled noise was emitted from Allen's throat.

"What is wrong with your arm?" Lavi asked, cradling Allen's head. Allen shook her head almost imperceptibly.

_I don't know._

"Has this been going on long?" Another shake.

_No._

"Has it been this painful all this time?" She nodded, the motion becoming easier for her, it seemed, and then shook her head.

_Yes....No..._

"So it changes? Based on what you do?" A slight nod.

_Yes._

"Have you seen Komui?" Hesitance...and then:

_No._

"You will have to see him, if you can't even activate your Innocence. We should cancel the mission." Immediate denial.

_No!!_

"Why?"

Allen did not respond, but chose to remain still, clearly refusing to answer.

It took a long while before Allen could open her eyes to look around, and even then they still blazed with the intensity of her pain.

"I'm going to call Komui and cancel the mission." Lavi said bluntly after a great deal of thought.

"What....would be....the point?" Allen managed to rasp out. Lavi began to prepare a list in his head when Allen interrupted.

"Don't...bother. Let's just...get to...Greece...and get it....over...with."

"If you can't invocate, then what use are you? I'm sorry, Allen, but you must think logically about this." Lavi said, seemingly with the patience of a saint. Allen furrowed her brows stubbornly, but she could see the logic in Lavi's words. Never the less, at least Lavi could call for back up. It would be silly, and frowned upon, to cancel a mission just because an exorcist (one of _two_) could not perform his/her duties. She explained as much to him, and he agreed, especially the calling for back up.

"They, whoever Komui sends, will take a while to catch up." Lavi said thoughtfully.

"We...don't seem...to be....going anywhere..." Allen commented. Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that will give them plenty of chance to catch up. So, while we are here in Vienna, we have to be careful. We will have to stick together since you can't invocate." Allen nodded as well, knowing that he was right.

"Where...will we...go? To stay....the night?" Allen asked softly, finally realizing that the more she tried to talk, the more strain was put on her.

"Somewhere out of the main city. It will keep casualties to a minimum and give us- err me- more space to attack, when and if we are attacked. Which, based on the report I read about you and Kanda trying to reach Budapest, might happen quite often. Especially since they seem to know we are here in the city." Lavi said, seeming to talk more to himself (strategizing probably) than answering Allen's question.

"Sounds good."

"You think you can walk? We probably need to get out of here...soon." Lavi asked, looking down at Allen.

"I...can try."

"Okay...Let's get going."

* * *

Lavi had kindly deposited Allen in their shabby rented room and then headed to the nearest phone, which was in the house that they were staying in.

"You gotta be careful with that line there, son. It's a little old and rusty." The ownerof the house, who happened to speak English, but assumed that Lavi couldn't speak German, advised him somewhat patronizingly. Lavi wasn't away that telephone lines _could_ rust, but then again, neither was he exactly the technical type.

"Thanks, mister." Lavi said as his golem plugged into the phone.

"Oh, what a interesting gadget you got there. Where'd you get that?" the man asked nosily.

"It's standard issue at the military institute* I work at." Lavi responded tersely. The owner got the clue and left Lavi alone, grumbling in German about "young ones" and "attitudes". Lavi ignored him and waited for the golem to connect to Komui.

"Konbonwa! Komui Lee-dis!!" came the happy greeting.

"...Komui? Why are you speaking Japanese?" Lavi asked.

"Ehh? Lavi? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hi! How goes the mission??"

"It is at a stand-still. We have a problem, Komui."

There was a slight pause, mounting panic tangible through the connection.

"What happened??!"

"Allen can't invocate her arm."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Ahh, well, it seems to cause her immense pain. There has to be something seriously wrong with her Innocence."

"Hmmm. Did she strain herself at all?"

"No. We haven't been attacked before twenty minutes ago."

"Hmmm."

"I suggested that we return to Headquarters, but Allen refused. So, in a compromise, I am requesting back up. I think that Allen is thinking this won't last and will just pass over. I think...It might be worth a try, but just in case, we should have back up from another exorcist."

"I agree, it wouldn't be safe to send Allen back by herself if her Innocence isn't invocating. Very well, where are you? So that I may have your back up meet up with you."

"We are in Vienna right now. The trains leaving are disabled, so we can wait until they arrive."

"Very well, Lavi. Your back up should be there in a day, a day and a half at the most."

"Thanks Komui."

"Oh, and Lavi?"

"Yes?"

"Keep a....very close watch on Allen. She is in a very precarious situation right now."

"Okay..."

Click.

* * *

Woot! Finally! I'm so sorry! I couldn't get access to the computer! I have had so much homework!! . Math, English one night, Math, English and Physics the next night. Math, Physics, the next....you get the point. . I tried to get it done about a week ago...but...I had to "go to bed" on command of my mom. I'm so sorry!!

I will try to write as much as I can tonight of the next chapter. I can't guarantee that I will be able to get the computer again any time soon.

Good news in all of this. I know what I am going to do after high school!! I'm going into the Culinary Arts!! Exciting, ne?

Review, please3 I am so sorry, again.

-Maze Puppet


	8. Waiting

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Chapter Eight: Waiting

* * *

"Tyki!" Rhode whined piteously. Tyki, the Noah being pestered, rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Lady Rhode?"

"Can we go yet??" the Eldest Noah asked.

"Are you done with your homework?" Tyki replied, starting to lack patience in his responses. Honestly! For the past hour, Rhode had spent more time whining than doing her homework.

"The faster you work, the faster we get to Vienna," Tyki said, sighing as he lit another cigarette. This was one of the last three or four left in his pack. He would have to get a new one while they were in Vienna.

"Ohhh, Tyki!! I wanna go now!"

"We could have gone an hour ago, if you had finished then." Tyki said, exhaling a puff of smoke. This seemed to silence Rhode, who scribbled a few words (or equations? Tyki wasn't quite sure) on her paper, then thrust it at Tyki.

"Okay, I'm done!!" she said, grinning. Tyki gave her a skeptical look before glancing at the paper. Indeed, it seemed as if she was done.

"That was all you needed to have done?" he couldn't help but asking.

"Yup! Can we go now?" Rhode asked, stuffing her paper in her bag.

"As long as that is the last of your work. If Duke Millennium figures out that I let you go without finishing all of your homework, he'll have my skin and he'll have to spank you." Tyki said, putting his top hat on his head.

"To Vienna, then."

"Yay!!" Rhode exclaimed happily as a door appeared right before them, "Let's go, Tyki-pon!"

When they arrived, Tyki immediately called the nearest Akuma to him.

"Yes, Lord Tyki?"

"Set out a search for the two exorcists who entered the city earlier today. Find them, but do not attack until you are given the order by myself or Lady Rhode." He commanded to the level three Akuma. It nodded its acknowledgement and jumped away. Tyki could feel it calling out to its fellow level threes, who, with each of their own contingent of level ones and twos, began giving the order to search.

Rhode and Tyki spent an hour and a half waiting on the roof of a building, 'HQ' as Rhode called it happily, listening to the reports of the Akuma. In spite of the one thousand plus level one Akuma, one hundred something level twos, and the fifty level threes roaming the city, in secret of course, searching for the two exorcists, there was no sign of them.

"Could they have left, Tyki, you think?" Rhode asked, laying on her stomach, arms hanging over the edge of the roof. Her stripe-stocking-ed legs kicked at the air, her shiny shoes reflecting the sun's rays.

"Those exorcists seem to always prefer to use the train system through Europe, but they could be desperate to get out and on to the next town." Tyki replied as he was leaning against the roof entrance door.

"Then we should send Akuma to check all other modes of transport out of the city and make sure that the two have not left. If they have left, then we will find them somehow, huh, Tyki-pon?" Rhode asked, smiling as she watched a rat scurry around on the ground two stories below. It was chewing on something, a scrap of trash probably, sitting calmly, not expecting the sudden movement of a scrawny tom cat that had been watching it for some time. The cat caught it in between its paws, sinking its claws into the slightly toughened skin. The rat screeched in terror, struggling wildly to get away, a futile attempt as the cat's jaws and sharp teeth closed around the back of its neck.

Rhode watched with great interest, an idea forming in her head. Maybe not a plan to catch the exorcists, but likely what she would bid one of her special level three Akuma to do to one of the exorcists. Surely not Allen Walker, though Rhode was disappointed that the British exorcist was not a cute little male like she had thought. Still, Rhode wanted to have her fun with Allen Walker, but could not care less about the other exorcist.

"Sounds wonderful, Lady Rhode. You heard her, Akuma. Send out to scout the city roads leading out of the city, the river, and the train tracks." Tyki said, waving his hand lazily at a close Akuma. It nodded, but then hesitated.

"The train tracks, my Lord Tyki?" it asked.

"Yes, the train tracks. People do not always just follow the roads, you know. And in any case, the exorcists may be trying to trick us while they escape. Go now." Tyki said patiently. The Akuma nodded again and flew away.

"Hehe....Uncle Tyki, that Akuma was questioning your logic. You should have ordered him to self-destruct!" Rhode said idly, watching the tom cat devour its dinner.

Tyki shrugged, not really caring. He was eager to find the exorcists and "play" a little and did not really care how it was done, so long as it was done quickly. He knew Rhode felt the same way, though she was doing a good job of sitting patiently and waiting.

* * *

Lavi had managed to construct a sling, using an old, beat-up sheet that the house's owner gave to Lavi, for Allen's arm, which seemed to be getting worse and worse. She could not move it at all it erupting in pain. There was only a slight dull, grinding pain in the bone that Allen found she could deal with. It was distant enough that she could concentrate properly. Lavi insisted that she go to sleep, and he would keep watch over the night, to which Allen immediately argued, but Lavi's argument was logical enough.

"I am a Bookman, so I am well used to staying up for three or more days with plenty of energy, Allen. Get some sleep." Lavi said, settling down in a chair from which he could see through the window on the other side of the room and listen to any creaking of floor boards on the stairs or on the floor below them.

After a few minutes of silence, Allen shifted slightly on the bed, not yet laying down, staring out the window at the darkening sky. Lavi looked over at her as she shifted, seeming to examine her.

"How is your arm feeling?" he asked quietly, fairly calm in the tense atmosphere.

"It still hurts, but it is nothing to worry about." Allen replied as she looked down at the make-shift sling.

"Did Komui say when the other exorcist will be coming? Or who it would be?"

"He said within a day and a half. So sometime tomorrow, I think, but it might be longer. It took us almost two days to get this far, who knows how long this person will take. Komui didn't say who it would be, though. He might have to find whoever is closest to us and get them to come here." Lavi said, shrugging. It was silent for a few minutes as Allen tried to lie down carefully, so as not to hurt her arm. She finally got comfortable, propped up against the pillows.

"Go to sleep, Allen. I will wake you up if anything at all happens, so don't worry." Lavi said finally. Allen sighed, but obeyed, trying her best to get to sleep.

* * *

Allen spent most of the night awake, having trouble trying to remain comfortable enough without moving too much. That alone was hard, but it was even worse when she actually tried to get to sleep, which she could not do since she could not get comfortable.

She did get a few hours of sleep, however broken up her sleeping periods were. Finally, morning came, at which time, Allen tiredly rose to find Lavi still sitting, watching, and listening, wide awake.

"Good morning, Allen-chan." Lavi said happily. Allen waved tiredly with her right arm, and then rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"About nine thirty in the morning. Listen, Allen."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that we should leave a message at the train station for our back up. Let them know where we will be. Or at least, somewhere to check so that they might find us."

"That sounds good. Let's go."

"Ehehe...Don't you want breakfast first?"

* * *

The two spent most of the day searching, as carefully as they could without running into the Akuma patrols that they seemed to find or sense (in Allen's case) almost at every corner. It was like torture, having to stop every five minutes, crouching in the shadows of every alley way, and it played hell on both of them.

It was nearing dark when they finally found a place outside the main parts of the city that the owner would actually let them stay.

"Thank you so much, Ma'am. We really appreciate it." Lavi said politely.

"Oh it is no problem. But...your sister really doesn't look well. Has she seen a doctor?" the lady asked, looking at Allen. The British girl was momentarily confused, but caught on quick and nodded a little.

"No...She is a little sick...We are on our way to a doctor, but we needed to stay the night somewhere...We are both exhausted." Lavi said, playing off the lady's assumption. The woman nodded sympathetically as she stirred a soup of some sort. It smelled rather good to Lavi, but Allen almost couldn't abide the smell. She felt her stomach churn and she had to turn away and cover her mouth. She almost swayed dizzily, but caught herself so that no one would notice.

"I'm really tired. Is there a bed upstairs that I might use?" she asked quietly. Both Lavi and the woman looked over at her turned back.

"Why sure, young miss. Just go up the stairs and the third door on the right is a spare bedroom. There are some blankets on it, but if you need more, just ask, okay, dear?" she said kindly, smiling at Allen. Allen thanked her and headed up stairs silently.

"What do you think it is?" the woman asked quietly, her sincere concern showing.

"We....aren't sure." Lavi said truthfully. He had no idea what was wrong with Allen.

"I'm so sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's just....I had a son who was very sick. I...lost him five years ago." She said softly, her worn expression turning remorseful.

"I'm sorry..." Lavi said, seating himself at the table. He shook his head gently, if in sorrow. He had better play the part of the saddened older brother. At least his conscience wouldn't bother him if he made it believable.

* * *

Geez, Lavi....Kinda twisted thinking there, don't you think?

Just one thought....O.o

Kanda...= kitty?

*grins*

Not like ears and tail sorta thing...But...attitude. You know how cats are? I would hope some of you do...But in case you don't: They are the kind like they think that they are demi-gods and/or royalty. And if you've ever tried to bathe a kitty....Holy hell. You don't try it very often, that is for sure.

Well...review please...

I know I haven't been updating very often...And I mention it in every chapter...but I am trying. I was struck by a genius idea/inspiration, so...I should be good for a while. I hope. Let's all hope, ne?

Thank you for reading.

-Maze Puppet


	9. Helplessly Controlled

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

* * *

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction .net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption  
or Kimi-chanchan  
http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter Nine: Helplessly Controlled

Moonlight filtered in through old, sun-bleached, time-bleached lace-like curtains onto a medium sized bed, and the figure that lay there, motionless, aside from the slight rise and fall of restful breathing. Not a sound, no creak of the floor boards, not even the sound of the figure's breathing could penetrate the silence of the room.

A slight flutter of fabric when an arm moved put pressure against the shield of quiet, but it was shattered when the previously immobile figure slowly sat up with an exhale and the creaking of the bed.

It slid off the bed, hesitating when too much pressure was put on its left arm. When it was gone, the figure crept over to the window, momentarily distracted by the sight of the moonlight causing the whitened curtains to seemingly glow. A callous hand then swept the curtain aside and pushed the window open.

Creeping out of the window proved to be difficult, but the small figure managed it and stood, fully revealed, on the small balcony outside the window.

The figure proved to be Allen Walker, her grey eyes clouded by some unknown factor. She made her way to the edge of the balcony and carefully lifted herself over the railing and then down to the next ledge, which was on the side of the house. Getting down from there was easy, and all the cloudy-eyed Allen had to do was jump down.

Those clouded eyes flickered to consciousness, but it did not last long before the sharp aspect in her eyes faded away. The unaware girl walked silently away from the building, seeming to not care about staying in the shadows or walking in secrecy.

On the roof of a building not fifty feet away, two more figures watched the British exorcist walk steadily east, towards the center of the city. One giggled ever so slightly, a light and melodious laugh that would have been pleasant to the ears, were it not for the menacing undertone.

"Well, Tyki-pon. The cat need not draw out its prey, if it comes willingly," that soft, childish voice said, giggling again. The taller figure lit a cigarette and inhaled a sweet aromatic smoke, then exhaled a puff.

"Let us go catch our witless prey, then, dear Rhode," the silk-smooth voice of Tyki Mikk said, golden eyes lit up against dark skin, the well-known trait of one of the Noah clan.

They flitted away, disappearing and reappearing on random rooftops until they stood twenty feet east of the shuffling figure of Allen Walker. Rhode and Tyki floated down to stand in the middle of the street, waiting for the exorcist patiently.

About eight feet from the two, Allen stopped, her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell to the ground, crumpled into an unconscious pile.

"Ha! That was too easy!" Rhode muttered happily, if somewhat suspiciously.

"Check her first, Rhode. Make sure that she doesn't have any tricks up her sleeve. This one tends to be filled with surprises." Tyki said softly, exhaling another puff of smoke. Rhode did just that, bouncing over to the exorcist, whom she aimed a kick of her shiny shoes into the soft side of Allen's stomach. Her body flinched in reaction, and a soft groan was heard, but no movement else was seen.

"Well. It really was too easy. Now, let's-"

"Lady Rhode! Something is happening to the crystal!! Light is coming out of it and seems to burn the skin of anything that approaches! The Duke requests that you come back to Budapest immediately, and leave off everything here in Vienna!!" an Akuma cried, appearing from one of Rhode's doors that had, until this moment of urgency, had remained invisible and inactive.

"Ohhh...Do we have to??" Rhode sighed, knowing full well that, yes, they did have to. Tyki chuckled a little at the irony, but said nothing.

"Well, Tyki-pon. Let's go. Hey, grab that exorcist, now." Rhode said, directing the last at the news-delivering Akuma.

"If there is one extra scratch on her body, I will rip your body to shreds." the tiny girl said as she moved to a freshly conjured door. Tyki followed her quietly, pensively, and the Akuma nodded in understanding. It used its large claws to scoop the girl up, but then immediately dropped her, screeching in pain, shaking its hands as though they had suddenly caught fire.

Rhode and Tyki turned around to watch the Akuma writhe as it smacked at first its hands, then up its arms, as if the pain was spreading.

"What is wrong with you?" Tyki asked unconcernedly.

"The fire!!! It burns!! Aaagh!!! I can't-!!" At that time, the pain seemed to have spread to its throat and mouth and it could only screech in terror and agony. Rhode sent a flaming candle to pierce the thing's forehead, silencing it.

"Hmm." she murmured, arching an eyebrow. She approached Allen's sleeping body and poked it with her foot. Nothing happened. Tyki watched silently.

Rhode looked between the exploding corpse of the Akuma and the sleeping form of Allen Walker and made a small noise of interest. She reached out and poked the thin shoulder with a singular finger. She flinched when a spike of pain shot up her finger, surprising her. She stared at her finger in interest as the pain grew more agonizing as it spread into her hand, through her wrist, and up her arm. In a matter of seconds, the pain that had caused the Akuma to scream as though its very life were being ripped from its body in a most painful process was overwhelming Rhode's body. She simply detached herself from it, as the form she was wearing was not really her own, and made another noise of interest. Standing up, she turned to face Tyki, who stood quietly.

"There is certainly something interesting going on here." Tyki said softly, exhaling a puff of smoke. He could sense the pain surging through Rhode's false body, though only distantly.

"It must be her Innocence," Rhode said quietly.

"What do you think it means?" she asked as she wrapped her hand around Allen shirt and began dragging the not-so-heavy body towards the door.

"I am not sure. In any case, let us go home and figure out what is going wrong with the crystal."

* * *

It was like water had surrounded her, invading her lungs, stealing her air, sucking out her life. She could not move, could not speak; her mind panicked and screamed. It was deafening. It was terrifying.

Darkness was stealing (_growing_) into her mind, corrupting and burning, freezing and eradicating. She could feel nothing, hear nothing, see...nothing. But she knew the darkness was there (_coming from inside her_); creeping, sneaking through her mind.

She was suffocating, drowning, burning alive (_save me from this hell_); felt her soul fall into pieces a million times over, but still she _felt_ nothing.

This senseless torture went on for hours and hours, as far as she knew, until finally, amidst all the chaos, _finally_ she truly felt something (_with heart, body and mind_). A calling; begging, crying, screaming in need. At first, it was almost as agonizing as the torture, but soon she realized that that was the source of her torture.

And she realized that she was nearing the desired object. She did not know this, but felt it. A sense of relief was gaining ground in her unfeeling body, something that allowed her (_nonexistent?_) body and mind to relax. Soon, very soon, she would have what she (_or was it someone else?_) needed desperately.

Its bright light chased away all the darkness, all the burning (_all the unfeeling_). Somewhere in her body, something cried with joy and reached out (_with an innocent heart_) to the bright light, showing no fear.

She could not help but reach forth as well, warmth spreading through her body, waiting with outstretched arms.

(_Come to me little one, where we shall join together. I have been waiting for a long time_.)

* * *

And there's the end!! ^_^ Sorry it's so short..

What an ending! Took me all of five minutes to figure that one out.^_^

*Gasps* What is Allen reaching out to?!

What is this crystal that Tyki and Rhode were speaking of?!

What is _going to happen_?!!!!

...Bet you can't wait to find out.^_^

Review, please.

Actually...you know what? I'm not gonna be really nice about it....Review damnit!

I'm lacking in reviews! I used to get 15+ a chapter....Last chapter....I got 6!

So...really...PLEASE review?

-Maze Puppet


	10. Desperation

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/  
Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption  
http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption  
or Kimi-chanchan  
http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

Chapter Ten: Desperation

* * *

Kanda snapped into wakefulness suddenly, for some reason that he could not comprehend. When he heard the brakes of the train whistle in protest, he figured that he woke up due to the train stopping, which it was. He glanced out the window to see a sign of where he might be. The semi-familiar scenery of Vienna greeted his eyes less than pleasingly. Memories of the last time he had found himself in the city were the source of his dislike of the city, though he was sure that he would dislike it regardless, as it was a _city_, and Kanda did not like _people_.

When the train completely stopped and over the PA, the spokesperson for the train conductor announced that passengers could now leave. Kanda waited about a minute or so for the crowd, which had likely built up around his door, as he was right next to the exit, to die down before picking up his suitcase and heading to the exit.

Once on the platform, he began searching for the tell-tale white or red hair that would signify that Lavi and Allen were waiting for him. He wasn't aware if they knew just who was coming for their back-up, but he knew that they would be waiting for someone, at the very least. He looked around quickly before moving away from the train to other parts of the station. Surveying the crowd, he finally caught sight of a tuft of red hair held up by a green bandana.

Somewhat reluctant about seeing Lavi, but almost eager to see Allen, Kanda made his way over to the bench where he saw that Lavi was waiting. So far, Kanda could only see the eccentric red-head's hair above the crowd, which made him anxious, but he dismissed it and pushed through the throng of people.

Finally, Kanda reached where Lavi stood, one hand on the arm rest of a bench. The other hand was nervously fiddling with the frayed ends of his scarf. The usually hyper-active red-head looked worried. He looked up to see Kanda standing before him.

"Baka usagi, what are you looking at me like that for?" Kanda asked impatiently. Lavi looked shocked to see Kanda.

"Komui sent _you_...?" he asked quietly, almost to the point where Kanda couldn't hear him. Kanda ignored this and looked around, trying to hide his sudden anxiety.

"Where is the Moyashi?" he demanded roughly, surveying the people around them.

Lavi was silent and avoided Kanda's sudden, piercing stare.

"She......She's gone." Lavi said quietly, swallowing with some difficulty.

* * *

Seven months passing seemed like a long time, however, for Kanda Yuu, the time seemed to pass slower than an eternity. Spending day after day searching for Allen, city after city, asking question after question, made it only seem that much longer. Not a clue, not a trace of the British girl in any country.

Much to Kanda's extreme frustration, he could not spend all his time searching. His duty was to the Dark Order, so said common sense (though Kanda had given up on common sense a long time ago), therefore he could not continue his search while there was other work to be done. He had overheard others say, on many an occasion, that he was cold-hearted for not spending all his time, but he knew as well as they did that the Dark Order's superiors from the Vatican, cared nothing for the individual, be they exorcist or Finder, scientist or nurse.

Truth be told, Kanda felt helpless most of the time and frustrated beyond words _all_ the time. He did all of his missions as thoroughly and as quickly as possible in order to further his search, but it never seemed fast enough. Nor did it seem as though he ever had enough time to actually _get_ anywhere in finding Allen.

Kanda had recently discovered that he was quickly losing control of himself, of the façade that he had painstakingly built up over several years. He no long had any grip over his emotions, whether he was pleased (something that never happened anymore), or furious. And although Kanda never had any problem with expressing anger of any sort, sometimes it would explode, well out of his ability to control, and something would end up broken, be it someone's limb or a nearby (rather innocent) piece of furniture or dishware.

The conflicted man found that if he ever let himself express his emotions (most often this would happen when he was by himself), to just try to vent some of the anger that would build up, Kanda would snap out of a sort of trance, nearly an hour later, tears streaking down his face, knuckles bloodied and painful from punching the nearest surface; a wall, the ground, anything that presented itself.

It had never occurred to him just how much he needed Allen Walker in his life.

How much she meant to him, how she seemed to complete him in every way possible.

Having her gone, and having no idea where she was, how she was doing, or if she was even still....alive...was slowly, painfully driving Kanda insane. He _needed_ to see her again, _needed_ to have her in his arms.

Since he had first learned of Allen's disappearance, Kanda had vehemently blamed Lavi, though rarely aloud. He hated showing weakness, however much in love he was with Allen.

His initial reaction, though, had been to punch Lavi in the face and demand, "How the hell can you _lose_ someone?! How the hell could you lose _her_?!" Lavi hadn't been able to answer, still in shock from his discovery in the early hours of that morning. Kanda could still remember the look on Lavi's face, the sorrowful, lost puppy look that his green eye hadn't replaced in seven months, though Kanda had no idea how Lavi looked when he wasn't around.

After the two of them had searched the city, sewers to roof tops, in less than a week, they had come to a mutual agreement to finish the original mission in Greece. Not that long after Allen had gone missing, they had discovered that the phone lines out of the city had been destroyed somehow (Lavi had said something about how it might be in the same manner that the trains had been disabled, but did not elaborate, and Kanda had not cared to figure out what he had meant), and so they could not call Headquarters for any information, to see if Allen had gone back without saying anything. After getting to Greece and discovering the supposed mystery of the small town, Kanda had immediately called to report on the mission and figure out, discreetly, if Allen had returned. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.

And so, with and without help, for seven months, Kanda had searched all over Europe, going from country to country, restlessly, endlessly, tirelessly searching for Allen.

* * *

He felt the boat come to a lurching stop and opened his eyes. The familiar stone work of the waterway under the Dark Order greeted his eyes. He was returning to the Dark Order, surely not by will, but by order, Komui's order. Apparently Kanda was needed urgently on a mission, and the details, for some reason, could not be given over the phone. Kanda figured it to be something important (hoping deep down in his heart that it had something to do with 'we found Allen' and 'she and the baby are okay', but knowing better than to allow these thoughts/hopes to surface) given the urgency in Komui's voice over the phone. He took hold of his suitcase and nimbly jumped from the boat to the stone platform. The guard that stood watch over the waterway nodded briefly at Kanda, who ignored the gesture and brushed past, headed straight to Komui's office.

Once there, he reported his findings (or a lack thereof) to Komui. When he had first been able to talk to Komui after finding out that Allen had gone missing, Komui had thought long and hard about it and come up with one conclusion:

There was no way that Allen would desert from the Dark Order's ranks. Therefore, there would be no deal like with when Cross disappeared for four years. Everyone knew that Allen was dedicated to the cause of the exorcists as much as anyone, if not more so. So, the official call was that she was M.I.A., likely taken by the enemy.

For this, all the exorcists who knew the truth of the matter were all relieved to hear this, though they were never-the-less worried for Allen. Many had offered to take their free time to search for Allen at one time or another, and Komui had let them. Still, they came up with nothing more than what Kanda had.

Komui interrupted Kanda's thoughts with a thoughtful clearing of his throat.

"I'm sorry, Kanda. I...hate to pull you away from the search. I know how much it me-"

Kanda growled pointedly, basically telling Komui to shut up.

"Cease with your redundant sympathies, Komui. What the hell did you call me for?" he demanded, seating himself at the couch.

"In recent months, we have been getting news of another massing of Akuma, outside of Europe. At the latest count, there were several thousand. Central has sent orders for multiple exorcists, backed with the help of a hundred finders from the area and General Cloud Nyne, to make their way to South Africa, where this amassing is taking place, and destroy them all. In the midst of this, there is a revolution of sorts going on between the British Empire and the natives there, so you must be very careful where you go and what you say. The combatants there don't seem to really care what excuse or reason you have, but if you look even the slightest bit suspicious they will take you into custody and question you endlessly. Understood?" Komui explained, waiting for Kanda's response. Which he received in the form of a disgusted "Che."

"Great. Now, the other exorcists that are going with you from Headquarters, there are some Asia sector exorcists that are going as well, are Lenalee, Marie, Krory, Lavi and Bookman. They have already been briefed on the mission. You leave tomorrow morning, so get some sleep." Komui finished as he handed over the folder of information to the impatient samurai. Kanda nodded curtly before turning sharply to leave.

"Kanda....I really am sorry. If there was anything more to be done..." Komui said softly, and Kanda knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Shut up, Baka, before you give yourself a brain tumor from thinking too hard." Kanda said harshly, slamming the door. Stupid man!! As if it wasn't bad enough that Kanda returned empty-handed, but the Chinese man had to rub it in! Kanda knew that everyone was trying their hardest, fighting to keep a worried or sympathetic expression from their face, doing their best to finish their mission to try to help and find any clue as to Allen's whereabouts. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Kanda tightened his fists and clenched his jaw.

And what was worse....Something that made Kanda's heart ache and made him want to panic mindlessly:

There was no sign of the Noah, either.

And there hadn't been for seven months.

According to Komui, there wasn't any news of Vienna or Budapest, the former having been taken over by the Akuma about four months ago. Of course, in spite of the lack of news about the Noah, the Akuma were running about in abundance, plenty for the exorcists to take care of.

* * *

Kanda reached his room and collapsed tiredly on his bed, not even bothering to remove his boots. In all truth, the Japanese man hadn't had a restful night's sleep since the last time he had seen Allen. That, in addition to his constant worry and traveling, had not done much for his health. The only thing that kept him going was the food that he somehow managed to eat.

As for sleeping, though, Kanda could get about two hours a night before he woke in a fit, sweating and shaking, fist clenched bloodlessly around Mugen (which never left his side anymore, even when being repaired). The only rest he had truly had was about a month ago. After the eccentric scientist had learned from an anonymous source (Kanda was betting it was either Lavi or the Head Nurse, but hadn't bothered to figure out which) that Kanda wasn't able to sleep properly, Komui had been giving (more like tackling and stabbing) Kanda a sedative (via syringe or pill, depending on Komui's ability to deal with pain and Kanda's bitching) that put the struggling Japanese man to sleep.

And, ever since then, Komui had put the sedative into practice about once a month, to force Kanda to sleep for at least eight hours. After the first time, it had worked, and Kanda was slightly grateful, but he did nothing to encourage the psychotic scientist.

Regardless, every time Kanda saw the scientist approaching, hands behind his back, Kanda's need to whip out Mugen grew with every advancing step. He still fought back, no matter how effective he knew the dosage to be, mostly because Komui was none-too-gentle with a needle. And if he hadn't had the time to prepare a syringe, Komui would employ Lavi or someone else to hold Kanda down while Komui stuffed the pill into his mouth and forced him to drink warmed green tea.

Kanda was also grateful (but again did not show it) that Komui had not decided to use some foul concoction as a chaser to the pill, which was vile as it was.

Amidst these thoughts, Kanda felt darkness fill his vision as his eyes slipped shut and he slipped into sleep.

* * *

Komui snuck quietly into Kanda's room, Lavi in tow, hoping to catch Kanda unawares. Luck as on their side as they found Kanda asleep in his bed, Mugen held loosely in his right hand, boots and exorcist coat still on.

"Poor Kanda..." Komui said softly. Lavi nodded vaguely and walked over to the bed. He gently and quickly removed Kanda's boots and placed them next to the bed. While Lavi did this, Komui removed Kanda's jacket and carefully stuck the needle into the vein in Kanda's arm.

"You are still going to use that? But he is already asleep...." Lavi protested faintly, watching the opaque liquid empty from its glass chamber into Kanda's system.

"If I didn't, he would just wake up two hours from now, as restless as he was when he fell asleep." Komui said, now carefully pulling the needle from Kanda's arm.

"And besides, it is easier this way. He doesn't struggle as much when he is asleep."

Lavi nodded, watching Kanda, guilt in his heavy heart. Ever since he had left Vienna, Lavi had blamed himself for Allen's disappearance. If he had only been watching over Allen...If only he hadn't stayed up all night, in the dining room of that house, watching the fire, completely relaxed. He kept telling himself that he could never forgive himself for it, even though some small part of himself said that it really wasn't his fault.

Who could have known that Allen would disappear? Lavi knew that Allen hadn't been taken by the Noah, at least, not from her room. He had found the bed covered carefully pulled back, as if someone had left the bed without a struggle. He had found the window open, the curtains pulled back. There was only one pair of foot prints in the soft soil beneath the window, exactly Allen's size. Lavi had followed those foot prints to a couple blocks away, where there was a pile of Akuma remains, not from a self-destruct, or from the blow of an Innocence weapon, which told him that Noah had been around.

Another sign was that there was still the scent of burned flesh in the air, and a few strands of silver hair on the street. A few feet from that, all signs disappeared, leaving only one explanation.

The Noah in question was Rhode, perhaps another.

So that meant that Allen had been captured.

_Or had gone willingly._

_

* * *

  
_

End chapter.

So...does this mean that Lavi thinks that our dear Allen-chan has gone Noah?

....T.T Poor Kanda. I bet he is hurting really bad.

And poor Lavi...thinking that it was all his fault.

Review please?

-Maze Puppet


	11. Orders Are Orders

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

Chapter Eleven: Orders Are Orders

* * *

Blood splattered on his uniform, he flicked Mugen to rid the blade of the dark, diseased blood of the Akuma. His well-trained body easily slipped into the very familiar fighting stance that he had mastered years ago, while he was still a child. He was surrounded by Akuma, but that was okay. This was his job; to kill them before they could corrupt more humans with their foul machinery.

Several Akuma charged him at the same time, hoping to catch him off-guard. Kanda was more attuned to his surroundings though, than to let such a simple maneuver get him. He leapt to the side and swung his sword, calling out audibly to the first attack of his sword, "Kaichuu Ichigen!!"

The insect-like creatures tore through the ranks of about a dozen of the machines, and even as they exploded, another group took their place. Kanda growled harshly and released Kaichu Ichigen several more times into the masses. After each wave, Kanda would jump to the next group and slice them open with Mugen. Due to his light weight, it was easy to spring from the ground to the bloated bodies of the level one Akuma and it was made easier by his skills in acrobatics.

The battle, if one could call it that, had been going on for nearly four hours. Kanda's last reprieve had been forty minutes ago, though he could not be exactly sure. The last he had seen of anyone else was not long after he had ended his rest. Lavi and Bookman left the main group near the beginning of the battle, heading north to find the other exorcists that were supposed to be waiting. Bookman, who had previously been the leader of the group, due to seniority and experience, had left the responsibility of making decisions and orders to Kanda, who was the most experienced tactician in battle, before they left, much to Kanda's chagrin.

Giving orders was not Kanda's preferred thing, but given the situation, he had accepted wordlessly, or at the very least without complaint. Nearly an hour later, Marie had been seriously injured, which was obviously a major disadvantage to the group. Now, it was just Lenalee, Krory and Kanda fighting. Kanda had ordered a defensive parameter around Marie, to protect him in his injured state.

Lenalee and Krory would hold the outer "wall", as they had the most speed, Lenalee from her Dark Boots and Krory for the speed he gains from drinking Akuma blood. Their mobility, Kanda had figured, would allow them to cover more ground, which meant that they could hold a tight line well enough, not necessarily that they could hold more ground. Kanda did not want to risk more injuries than necessary, and so ordered that they not move too far away from the main "base".

Kanda would hold the inner "wall", since it would be easier for him to defend Marie in a small space.

However, after several waves of Akuma coming after them, their position had to be given up. Kanda had ordered Lenalee and Krory to take Marie away as fast as they could, away from the battlefield to a safe area where they would take care of his wounds, secure the position and return to the battle as soon as possible. That had been quite a while ago.

Kanda could feel his arms getting heavier and losing control, slowly but surely. He would need to rest in another twenty to twenty five minutes. A quick look around at the Akuma and Kanda could tell that the ranks were finally thinning. There maybe about fifty or sixty (he couldn't be sure) left, as oppose to the initial four or five hundred. A slight sense of relief washed thought Kanda's body, alleviating some of his fatigue. He squashed it to prevent any unnecessary over-confidence to allow him to make a mistake.

While Kanda was preparing to unleash Ningentou, a group of Akuma broke off and all descended on Kanda. They were level two, all six of them, and coming from different directions. The beleaguered exorcist barely unleashed his attack in time, striking all six simultaneously, but not before three of them sunk their claws into his skin, needles of pain against the dull pressure that had been building up for the past few hours.

Kanda gasped as his muscles spasmed painfully, throwing his body into a miniature seizure. The tight grip that he had had on his Mugen flexed and then relaxed, dropping the sword to the ground. The sharp claws pulled out of his body, sending a spike of that mind-numbing pain up his spine, and Kanda fell to the ground next to Mugen. He gasped for air for a few moments, feeling the poisoned Akuma blood coursing in his veins, traveling almost leisurely towards his heart. Pale perfection skin darkened threateningly before Kanda's curse kicked in, reversing the effects of the poison, but not completely stopping it in its track. It was good enough for Kanda, who grit his teeth and pulled himself up, but not without first reattaching his hand around Mugen's hilt.

Vaguely, he wondered why none of the Akuma had attacked him, however briefly he had been on the ground. All thought was stopped when he looked around him.

The battlefield was...gone?

_What._.?

In place of the blood-covered ground was a marble floor, ranging from grey to white to a bluish-black, that nearly sparkled from its cleanliness. Pillars of the same kind and color surrounded what was quite similar to a ball room, though Kanda had little to no experience with such things. Silver sconces lined the walls, lighting the room in a slightly dramatic manner and there was a soft light coming from several windows near the ceiling, which rose above in a vaulting arch some fifty feet up. There seemed to be a fragrant smoke flitting in the air, teasing the senses here and there, something that was quite familiar to Kanda.

He looked to the center of the room, where a crystalline statue (if it could be called that, since there seemed to be no familiar shape to it, at least, none that Kanda could see) stood somewhat regally. It ranged in many different colors, like a rainbow, but moving, almost spiraling to the center of it's mass.

_This whole situation_....

Kanda was not so much interested in the crystalline mass, but what it contained, what it radiated, both disturbingly familiar.

_It is familiar_.....

A dark figure, curled in a half-ball, as if protecting some precious object with it's body, was held carefully almost in the center.

_But why?_

Kanda took a few hesitant steps forward, breath caught somewhere between his lungs and lips.

_I have never been _here_ before._

Energy radiated from the crystal, familiar but distinctly different from anything Kanda had ever experienced before.

_This is....What _is_ this?_

Just as quickly as the vision came, it was gone again in a bright flash. Kanda felt a moment of vehement denial, calling back the scene.

"Kanda! Kanda, can you hear me?" a voice called from somewhere, softly and calmly.

"How is he?" another asked, sounding urgent.

"I...can't tell. He lost a bit of blood, and I think that a lung was punctured, but it seems to be on the mend." The first voice said, still calm. It was an older man's voice, older than the second.

"Can he be moved? I don't think we have much time left here. The next wave may come at any moment." The younger voice asked. Kanda knew that voice. He was sure he did.

"Lavi!" Was that a female's voice? She was frantic and tired.

"What is it, Lenalee?" the younger male's voice (Lavi? Was it really Lavi? But he had left with the Bookman hours ago...) asked, moving away. Kanda felt someone touch his chest, prodding a little at a sensitive spot. Kanda felt his brow crease in discomfort and moved his hand to grab the thing touching him.

"Stop that." he muttered, displeased.

"Well, it's nice to see you awake, Kanda." The older voice said. That was Bookman, Kanda knew for sure now. He opened his eyes to see the wrinkled face of the historian.

He tried to remember his vision, that odd dream, but the more he focused on it, the more details were lost to him. He gave up finally, just as the last thing her remembered was the familiarity of the scene. The scene itself was lost, but he knew that he had dreamt of something he knew. Or would know?

"Che. What the hell happened?" Kanda asked, sitting up in spite of the pain in his side and upper chest. It was nearly dark and the sun was behind him, lighting up the concerned faces of Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Marie.

"The Akuma have pulled back for now. But Marie hears them coming this way. We have about ten minutes to get out of here."

"General Cloud Nyne and the other exorcists?"

"We....could not find them. The village they were supposed to be stationed at his been utterly destroyed. Burnt to the ground."

"They are getting closer." Marie urged. His left arm was badly mangled, having been caught in a pincer grip from an Akuma. The bones of the forearm were shattered and would not likely heal for a long time, if the limb wasn't permanently useless. His other injury was just the same, but without any broken bones. The Akuma that had disabled his arm was only one of the group that had caught the blind man unawares. Another of the group had spit acid at Marie, aiming for his face, but only hitting his chest.

Bookman nodded to Marie, offering his hand to Kanda to help him stand up. The Japanese man refused it and stood up on his own, albeit with some difficulty.

He surveyed the others, checking them.

Lavi's headband was missing, hair ruffled to cover up the eyepatch. His right cheek was bruised purple and bleeding profusely. The red-head reached every once in a while to rub at the red liquid, but mostly ignored it. He walked with a limp, favoring his left leg, but other than that looked okay.

Lenalee was not as lucky. Kanda himself had seen her accumulate a few of her injuries before he had lost sight of her, but apparently their escape had not gone well. A long scrape on her face had dried blood smeared around it, but seemed to be bleeding still. Her jacket had been ripped without mercy, showing more than a little of her delicate skin, which was bruised, but not bleeding much. Her legs were bruised, bleeding quite badly, and seemed like they could not hold her weight and would give out at any moment. Jumping from Akuma to Akuma, putting a great deal of force on her thin legs, and traveling at tops speeds did not do any favors for the Chinese girl. Scratches covered her legs and arms, ranging in size from a centimeter to several inches long. She was exhausted, that much was obvious.

Krory was being supported by Lavi, likely coming down off of an Akuma blood-high and paying the price. He seemed to have been thrown around a bit as well, every bit as exhausted as the rest.

"How fast can we move?" Kanda asked, looking pointedly at the wiped-out group.

"Faster than the Akuma, we hope." Marie answered, none of the pain that he surely must have been suffering evident in his voice.

"Didja enjoy yer nap?" Lavi asked Kanda, slurring his words a little and not appearing to care. The scratch on the side of his face, Kanda decided, was worse than it looked and was affecting his speech.

"Shut it, baka Usagi."

"Sure, Boss." Lavi had picked up an annoying habit of calling Kanda that in the past few months, much to Kanda's irritation. It was better than being called "Yuu-chan", though, Kanda had to admit.

"Let's get moving then. No need to waste time." Kanda said. Bookman seemed to have no complaints with Kanda's assumed role of control, preferring that he not be part of the major decision-making. He was an observer, not an active participant, of this war.

* * *

Several never-wracking hours later, the beleaguered group found themselves meeting up with the other group of exorcists, who looked as though they had only suffered a few minor scuffles in the past eight hours.

"Report, Kanda." General Cloud Nyne commanded, allowing her (rather creepy) monkey to revert to its smaller form after accepting that the bruised and beaten group wasn't an invading group and Akuma.

"En route to the main base of operations, at about 14:00, we were ambushed ten miles from the rendezvous by a group of about five hundred Akuma. An hour into the fight, Bookman and Lavi left to get help from your group. They did not return until after the Akuma had been defeated." Kanda explained all the details of the battle, at least the important ones, fairly perfectly, leaving nothing out. The female General listened quietly, waiting until the Japanese man finished before asking any questions. When she did, Kanda answered truthfully and to his best ability.

After this, Cloud Nyne sent them all to get checked by a medic, using her authority to get Kanda to go, who preferred to get a cup of tea. He obeyed, though, knowing it would be better to listen. His wounds had healed completely an hour ago, but wanted to wash the blood off of his skin; blood that belonged to himself, Noise Marie, and at least a hundred Akuma.

After ridding himself of the blood and changing into cleaner (and less torn up) clothes, Kanda headed over to check up on the others that had been under his command.

"Kanda." Lenalee said softly from a bed in the medical tent when Kanda walked in.

"What?"

"C-Can you close the curtain?" she asked, biting her lip. There were about ten beds in the tent, and each had its own curtain for privacy. Kanda nodded vaguely and stepped closer to the bed as he slid the curtain around the bed.

"How are you doing?" she asked with some difficulty. Kanda knew immediately what she was asking. It was the same as she asked every once in a while.

She was talking about Allen.

"I'm fine." Kanda said stubbornly, putting more emphasis on himself. He did _not_ want to think about this. Lenalee caught on, as she knew Kanda well.

"You know what I mean, Kanda." The Chinese girl said sternly. The tone didn't have as much effect as it would have normally, and Kanda noticed immediately. She was losing faith in the search.

_Damn it._

"It is fine, Lenalee." He said, trying to be comforting, but finding it hard. He denied it vehemently, but knew that somewhere, deep in his heart, he was losing hope too.

"I-I just....I don't think we are going to win this, Kanda. It's been how long?" she said, her voice cracking. Kanda shifted uncomfortably, looking away from the moist eyes.

"Seven months..." he said softly.

"How will we ever find her...?" Lenalee asked, covering her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut. Kanda could see that she was trying hard to be strong; for him, for herself, for those listening in.

"We will." Kanda said harshly, pounding his fist against the metal frame of her bed.

"I _have_ to...." he whispered, looking at his hand blankly. He steeled his expression and stood up straight.

"Get some sleep. It may be a while before you can rest properly." He ordered, leaving the privacy of the curtain. He looked up to see Marie facing him, frown creasing his brow.

"Don't think too hard, Marie." Kanda said derisively.

"Now tell me, how useless have you become?" the Japanese man asked, his tone biting. Marie took no offense, but explained calmly, "I cannot use my arm for a while, and so using my Innocence will be difficult, but not impossible. I cannot move well, due to the acid burn on my chest, but I can still do my job."

"Good. What about you, Lavi?"

"I can fight. There's no problem with that. Panda-jiji can fight too. Krory has been checked up and released already, but Lenalee won't be able to fight until her legs rest. She tore several muscles and tendons in both legs from the strain and can't walk. Medic said three days at least." Lavi answered dutifully. Kanda cast a look around at some of the other injured in the room, who were all finders. He sniffed in disgust, cringing a little.

"General Cloud said that Komui should be calling soon so that she can make her report and receive new orders and information. It is likely that-"

"-Akuma!! Sir Kanda! Sir Lavi, Bookman!!! Akuma are approaching! General Cloud calls you now!" a finder yelled as he ran into the medical tent. Kanda nodded and hurried out of the tent. He had expected this. There was no way that the Akuma would have just given up after Kanda's small group had rejoined with the main force. He pulled out Mugen and activated it silently.

"Kanda! Wait up!" Lavi called from behind him.

"Che." was all that Kanda replied. The situation was too urgent to wait for the baka Usagi.

"General Cloud! What are your orders?" Kanda asked when he arrived by her side.

"You, Kanda, are to take Lenalee and Marie and get the hell out of here. You are their escort and defender. Take them back to the Dark Order Headquarters. These are my orders, and these are Komui's orders! Go, now!" the General commanded, Lau Shimin standing, in its giant form, in front of her.

"_What?!_" Kanda demanded, his dark eyes widening.

"You heard me. Get the hell out of here. Every exorcist is needed, but you, Lenalee, and Noise Marie must go back to Europe. Disobey and you will be punished." With that, Cloud Nyne turned from Kanda and began issuing orders. Kanda stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head and turning around.

As he ran back to the medical tent, Kanda felt like he was being told that he could not perform his duty, and so was no longer of use. He felt....betrayed..._angry_....and underestimated.

_Orders are orders_, he thought in disgust as he relayed the orders to Lenalee and Marie, who were just as shocked as he was.

* * *

OMG!! I am so sorry!!

I did not mean for it to take so long!!! But, between homework, school, college crap and stupid computer rules, I could not write at all!!

Forgive me, please???

And review, _pretty_ please?

Much love,

Maze Puppet


	12. Journey To Return Home

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

Chapter Twelve: Journey to Return Home

* * *

"Cloud Nyne, here."

"Hello, General Cloud. How are things going down there?"

"We are outnumbered, sir. Still fifty to one."

"Losing three exorcists isn't easy, I know. Forgive me."

"Why did you have me send Kanda back with Lenalee and Marie, sir?"

"You know of how stubborn Kanda is. If he did not have a good reason to carry out his duty, then he would have just stayed and fought."

"Why is that a bad thing? We desperately need every exorcist, sir. You know this."

"I know, I know. Forgive me, Cloud. But it is very important that Kanda come back to the Order. Lenalee and Marie will be sent back as soon as they are better, and with a new shipment of improved shield talismans. These talismans are stronger, with better battery power than previous models. I think that they will work great. There are eight hundred made, with a few hundred more being made right-"

"_Sir_. What is so important that you took one of the _best_ exorcists off the battlefield, at such a crucial _time_?"

"I cannot tell you. Surely there can't be that many Akuma there?"

"Komui, sir, I think there is another Akuma factory here. And from what reports I have read, another in India, Hungary, and somewhere on the United States' eastern coast. Regardless of how many Akuma _are_ or are _not_ here, this is a losing battle. We _need_ every exorcist on the field. Hungary is the closest to Headquarters, but South Africa was the most imminent threat. You must realize that that means there are more here than anywhere else. Already the casualties are up to two hundred and eighty, and we have only been here two weeks."

"I'm sorry. There is another contingent of Finders headed for you, with the first batch of the new talismans. Niko is with them as well, so that makes up for some of your loss."

"Yes.....sir."

* * *

A week later in Portugal, Kanda was still irritated at General Cloud Nyne for sending him off. He was the best exorcist that the Dark Order had, and yet he had been sent back?! It was ridiculous. It was insulting.

Looking over the water from his position, avoiding the sight of land, seeming chaotic to his eyes, for the calming effects of the Atlantic Ocean, Kanda leaned against the railing, shutting out all sounds from the men managing the ship Lenalee and Marie were below deck, Lenalee resting before they departed for the docks and Marie watching over her.

In the past week, they had been lucky and had not encountered any Akuma outside of South Africa. They had not been able to board a ship from the coast, as those coast cities were in control of the Akuma forces, so their only choice had been to travel north fifteen miles to a city with a train, and then take the train as far as it would go, walk to the next town with a train and take it north, etc etc. It had been exhausting for all of them, but worst of all for Lenalee. The medics under General Nyne's command had told Lenalee that she could not walk for three days, or more, while her legs healed.

Lenalee was stubborn, though, and tried walking for a while, in spite of Marie's (verbal) and Kanda's (threatening) protests. This had caused her legs to cease in healing, if it hadn't made them worse. Finally Kanda had demanded, after seeing Lenalee's consistently bruised legs, when they should have been healed, he demanded that she be carried for the rest of the journey, only to be allowed to walk when he himself approved.

Carrying Lenalee, under normal situations, would have been easy, except that Marie was injured as well, with the acid burn on his chest and his disabled arm. Kanda was strong, but Lenalee weighed nearly as much as he did, if not more so. His slight figure could not bear hers very easily. And so, this presented them with a bit of a problem. Kanda's solution had been to just trade off; he would carry Lenalee as far as he could before giving up (or having Marie demand that he give Lenalee over before he killed himself, and as it would happen, that did occur several times), and then Marie would carry her. Luckily, they did not have to walk for very long in between towns, as it only took them a few hours to reach their destination.

An especially high wave hit the boat, slightly knocking Kanda off balance. As he shifted his weight to regain his stance, he discovered just how wound up he was.

He didn't want to go back home; home where Allen _should_ be.

The realization was startling, though no shocking. Thinking of the Dark Order Headquarters without Allen was hard and hurt like no physical wound could, and so Kanda figured, if not consciously, that that would be true. Nevertheless, it only made it more difficult to actually make his way back to headquarters, orders or no orders.

* * *

"Komui....is he coming?"

"Err...Yes. But how did you-"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I...guess not."

"He is likely to be upset at being taken away from the battlefield."

"Haha. Is Kanda ever not upset?"

"Very good point."

"How is the battle down there going?"

"General Cloud is having a difficult time. There are reportedly a thousand Akuma in South Africa, at least, there were three weeks ago, when General Cloud's forces arrived. But, it has been three weeks of fighting, from minor skirmishes to full-out battles."

"And....The losses?"

"Due to a particularly...difficult battle, the death rate is four hundred. ...Are you sure you want to know all this?"

"It is my duty to serve the Dark Order. I do need to know these things, Komui."

"If you think so."

* * *

The train ride that took them through the northern range of mountains in Spain and north through France was long and uneventful, except for the minor arguments that Lenalee started when she was "feeling strong enough" to try to walk. Kanda denied her, even threatening to tie her to the bench. Lenalee was a little flustered for a while, but eventually calmed down and relaxed in her seat.

The train ride ended in a city called Dijon, upon where Kanda and Marie carried Lenalee to another train and began another journey onboard a slightly more comfortable train, in a westerly direction to Rennes, near the north-western coast. An idle, but restful, day was spent in the small city, waiting for the time that a carriage (Kanda had cringed at the thought, but there was no other way to the port town of St. Malo, and he had no intention of walking) could leave the city.

Kanda finally allowed Lenalee to walk a little and she seemed to be able to do so just fine, though it tired her out considerably. Her recuperation would take longer than necessary especially since she had been stubborn and hurt her legs. But it seemed that, after some exercise, the strength in her legs would improve.

As for Marie's injuries, he was healing just fine, though Kanda had had to help him change the bandages on his chest. The acid burn would leave a wicked-looking scar for years to come, but the damage was nothing to bad. As for his arm, Marie had control over it and could move it well enough, but not without causing pain to the blind man.

Kanda himself was just tired, though he said nothing about it, and did his best to keep him energy up. It hardly seemed to matter, though. However much sleep he got and as much nutritious and energizing food he ate, Kanda was always fatigued.

At dusk, Kanda roused Marie and Lenalee from their naps and told them to get ready for catching the carriage. They left their temporary hotel room, earning a skeptical look from the man at the desk (as if asking, why pay for a whole night when you only stay a few hours?), and began a slow walk (for Lenalee's sake) towards the disembark station.

* * *

Carriages were uncomfortable things, Kanda thought in irritation. The contraptions jostled its passengers violently at best, and were always cramped with other people. And those other people were..._touching_ him. Accidental or not, controlled or not, this woman was _rubbing_ against him and it was revolting.

Kanda pressed himself further against the side of the carriage, what little good it did him. The woman seemed to think that he was being generous and giving her more room, so she merely moved closer to Kanda.

Finally, the agonizing ride was over and Kanda climbed out to the strong scent of salt and fish. It sounded odd, but it was a soothing scent to Kanda for some reason. He was far from liking being out on the ocean, a sea, a lake, whatever, with all the rocking motions, he quickly got sickened, but seeing the ocean and smelling it was nice.

He helped Lenalee out of the carriage as carefully as he could, knowing that in spite of her protests that she was still in pain. Marie followed silently and Kanda shifted his sharp eyes towards the blind man.

"Anything?" Kanda asked quickly. Marie was silent for a moment.

"I don't hear any Akuma, though the sound of the ocean does not help my hearing." Marie said. Kanda sniffed, but said nothing more. He lead the way into the city, headed for the docks to find the next ship to England.

As it turned out, the next ship was due to depart in an hour and a half, to Kanda's relief. The one language he hated the most was French, though it was similar to English and Spanish in several ways, and therefore easy for him to understand, he hated the way it sounded with his Japanese accent, or with any accent. It sounded weak and feminine, superfluous at best.

"Kanda." Marie said suddenly, right hand pressed against his ear.

"Akuma?"

"Yes. They are just outside the city. They are planning to attack the disembarking carriage. That carriage has...four children and three adults, plus the drivers. It will only take five minutes to reach them if we run."

"If we run...." Kanda repeated thoughtfully. "Marie, you and Lenalee stay here. I will deal with them," he ordered before rushing off in the direction that Marie had indicated.

Indeed it only took Kanda five minutes to get there. He arrived at the side of the road, hiding in the shadow of a few trees. He could see the carriage bumping along, making a racket. Good, that would block most of his noises. He could not, however, see the Akuma. He supposed that they were hiding, just as he was, waiting for the carriage to come close enough to attack.

So, then, he would wait as well.

* * *

I'm sorry for the delayed update. But, same reasons as always. This isn't a very interesting chapter...But I think if you look hard enough, something might hit you...

I don't know. I can't really tell what is and is not obvious..^_^ I am the master-mind after all.

Review, please? And don't forget about Yullen Week!! ^_^

With lots of love,

-Maze Puppet


	13. Getting Closer, Ever So Slowly

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption

* * *

  
_

Chapter Thirteen: Getting Closer, Ever So Slowly

He saw them long before they came out of hiding, just as the carriage rattled closer. He flashed across the road, startling the driver, his sword fully drawn before he entered the trees opposite his hiding place. The first Akuma looked surprised as Mugen sliced it open, spilling its foul blood on the ground and the swordsman. The blood spatters were of no consequence, nor were the surprised cries of the passengers as the explosion rocked their transport to a stop.

A few Akuma tried for the carriage, their odd cannon-guns pointed at the wood and metal contraption. Kanda, slow by no means whatsoever, caught the movement and sprung into the air at them. His sword dug into the metal "skin" eagerly, rending the machine in half. More of the dark blood sprayed into the air, to the ground, decorating Kanda's clothes and face in chaotic and incomprehensible patterns. The resulting explosion vibrated in Kanda's chest briefly before he was off again, Mugen reaching out like an extension of the swordsman's body to deal death upon another of the machines.

A minute later, the last explosion rocked the carriage, earning a few more startled screams from a woman inside. Kanda sniffed, unconsciously disgusted by the weakness of the woman. He shifted his sharp eyes over to the driver of the large contraption just in time to see the wide-eyed man's skin darken, crumble into dust and blow away in the wind. An especially fat level one grinned at Kanda as its weapons swiveled down to point at the carriage below it.

Kanda's expression was blank as he calculated the distance between himself and the Akuma. A ten, maybe twelve foot distance. Could he make it in time....? Before the Akuma fired? Surely Kanda was fast, probably the fastest exorcist in the Dark Order, aside from Lenalee with her nearly-supersonic crystalline innocence, but could he move faster than a speeding Akuma-bullet?

Dark eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as two of the cannons flipped up to point at Kanda. The message was clear:

Move, and both he and the innocents in the carriage would be shot. Yes, Kanda would survive, but the passengers would not.

His hand tightened around the sword as Kanda asked himself again if he was fast enough.

That question was never answered as a dark shape flew out of the trees and attacked the Akuma, catching it unaware. It landed on the Akuma almost faster than Kanda's eyes could register and the next thing he knew, the Akuma flew to the right of the carriage and exploded loudly. The same dark shape landed a few feet in front of Kanda.

"Lenalee, you want to permanently lose the use of your legs?" Kanda snapped, with a little less ire than might normally be there. Lenalee cocked her head to the side in an innocent manner, smiling.

"You're welcome, Kanda." she said, unfazed. She turned around and walked over to the carriage to check on the passengers. Kanda analyzed her steps, noticing the slight limp and hesitation before each step. It irritated him that she under minded him, but he felt a little relieved that she was obviously not as pained as she had been. He heard Lenalee ask the passengers a question, but did not pay attention to the response. Distinctly, he heard foots steps approach from behind.

It was not the shuffling gait of a peasant, but the dignified walk of someone who took pride in themselves.

"How many survivors, Kanda?" Noise Marie asked in his deep, but soft, voice.

"Che. Don't know, don't care."

"Of course not." Marie replied, and Kanda could imagine the man rolling his sightless eyes. Not that Kanda cared. The older man could think what he wanted.

Kanda stalked off towards the trees, grunting something about searching the "perimeter" for any surviving Akuma. Marie nodded absently and approached the carriage. He listened to the panicked breathing of the people in the carriage and the startled nickering of the remarkably calm horses, given all the ruckus of a few minutes before. Lenalee's reassuring voice sounded in his ears through the headphones, as did Kanda's grumbling twenty feet away. Marie loved Kanda like a brother, but he needed to learn to loosen up a little.

But Marie had to admit, the cold, collected behavior of the Japanese man helped in many a hectic moment. His temper left something to be desired, though, regardless of how good he was.

After helping the victims of the carriage-attack to the best of their ability and sending for some help, the three of them left for the docks to catch their boat. Lenalee talked a little at Kanda, who barely responded, and a little to Marie. Marie's responses were distracted at best, despite his desire to talk to Lenalee. He was concentrating on the tone in Kanda's voice whenever he responded. He could hear an audible (for him) desperate and rather strained undertone to the Japanese man's voice that disturbed Marie significantly. The further that they got from the site of the battle (or perhaps the closer they got to the docks? Or the Dark Order?) the stronger the desperation grew in the swordsman's voice. Marie wasn't sure that Lenalee couldn't hear it, but he knew for sure that he was not imagining things.

Kanda was worried about something and was trying his hardest to hide it.

* * *

"Komui?"

A soft sigh sounded in the room, sounding a little exasperated.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"It's late, A-"

"But how late?"

Another exasperated sigh.

"It is nine o'clock, and I-"

A tired, loud yawn interrupted, followed by a sheepish laugh.

"I think it is time for you to turn in. He will be here by morning and you won't have to wait any longer."

"Or worry any more..."

A slight pause before a curious-toned response:

"Yeah."

"Good night, Komui."

"Hang on!"

"What is it?"

"Let me get someone to take you back to the medical wing. You know how easily exhausted you get. You wouldn't get any further than the end of the corridor."

Another sheepish laugh with the clinking of hard nails against metal.

"Yeah, you're right."

A slight pause before:

"You would make a great mother, Komui."

"_Huh?!_"

* * *

Hehe...I like that ending.

Sumimasen!!! I am so, so, so sorry!!! I couldn't write for the longest time! And then...school...

I know, excuses, excuses, but they are true, unfortunately. I also apologize that this chapter is so short, but I am having difficulty getting my writing juices flowing.

...._Flowing_. It's more like an epileptic sprinkler with no water pressure....In the middle of a drought.

It seems like there might be a break soon in the flood of school work, so I hope to be able to write more. I've been getting some inspiration lately and that might be turned into my "writing/creative juices". I will try...I promise.

Thank you for remaining patient and I am truly sorry that this chapter kinda sucks. I will work my butt off to get more out tonight.

Review and tell me how much I suck and need to get to work. ^_^;;

Loves,

Maze Puppet


	14. She?

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

A/N: One person mentioned, in a review a while back, something about Allen must have had her baby by now...To quote: "...1 month + 7 month = inst there supposed to be a baby! by that time allen already has the kid!" Okay...I do not want to be rude, but the average pregnancy lasts nine months. AVERAGE. Pregnancies differ from mother to mother. Thank you for your input, though.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Fourteen: _She??_

The imposing outline of the Dark Order was heavily shadowed with the dawn half-light in spite of the eastern sky's promise of a bright, cloudless day. No birds called out amicably to each other from the trees in the early morning, at least not yet.

Kanda ignored all the scenery and just stared at the Dark Order with a feeling of great foreboding. He didn't want to return. He didn't want to have to face his empty room, or the prospect of being in that room with memories all around him.

Not that his feelings about the whole situation mattered, Kanda thought grimly. His duty came first, above _all_ else. Even though that was somewhat contradictory because as far as Kanda was concerned, his duty was to rid the world of as many Akuma as he could. Any, and almost every, exorcist's duty was to rid the world of as many Akuma as he or she could (with the exception of Hevlaska, as she had no Akuma-killing abilities).

And, try as he might, the Japanese man could not figure why he would be taken away from the front-lines, back to the Order. What could be so important that those at Central would risk the lives of the exorcists?

What could be so important to take a soldier away from the main battle-front, Kanda corrected himself. Those at Central cared little for exorcists, and even less for the finders. But something must definitely be up to permit a soldier to be taken away from the place where he could eliminate enemy ranks.

* * *

"Komui, sir. Kanda, Noise Marie, and Lenalee have returned. They are making their way up here as we speak."

"Ahh, thank you, Section Chief Reever."

"Yes, sir, you are welcome."

"Does she know?"

"No, not yet, sir. Would you like me to tell her?"

"No. I imagine that she is still asleep right now. She exhausted herself yesterday by trying to walk."

"It really is sapping all of her energy, Komui?"

"Yes, unfortunately. In spite of everything we try...."

"I-It's okay, Komui, sir. I am sure we will find something before-"

"-Before it is too late for anyone to do anything."

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

The Dark Order was and wasn't a home to Kanda. Truly, he hadn't lived anywhere else since he was a child, and so, in that sense, it was _home_, but it never felt like what he suspected that _home_ should feel like.

Now, as he approached Komui's office, he realized that for a while, just a short time, it had felt like he hoped a home would feel. Now, though, that sense of home was gone, all that remained was a painful, empty space. He did his best to ignore it, though, and so far it worked.

Lenalee had insisted upon seeing her brother while Kanda and Marie made their report, in spite of every objection that others had given on their way to Komui's office. Her reasoning was that she knew that she was injured, at least, she had been, but she wanted to see her brother and didn't care who said what. And, after a dark look from the Chinese girl, she continued on her way, walking between Kanda and Marie.

No one could successfully argue with Lenalee, not that that had anything to do with the fact that she was Komui's younger, and only, sister (Komui, the semi-insane sister-complex, creator of malfunctioning, just-as-insane-as-their-owner robots, mad scientist), and had everything to do with her stern (likely every bit as insane as her brother) behavior, when the situation called for it.

So the three of them made it to Komui's office together, walking in silence.

* * *

"He's coming?!"

"Yes, he is here. Should be arriving at Komui's office soon, in fact."

"Take me there!"

"W-Wait! You shouldn't get overly excited! You will exhaust yourself! And you just woke up!"

"Please! I haven't seen him in so long, and...and he hasn't seen me! I...I....Please..."

"What did I tell you? Eat something first, at least."

"....I'm not hungry."

"Ha! As if you ever are anymore. You need not be so stubborn."

"But I have been waiting for him to return for so long..."

"It only seems so long because you refuse to sleep. You refuse to eat."

"Because I need to see him!"

"Yes, and that will make it so much better."

"....Please, Matron?"

"Oh, _fine_!"

* * *

Komui was waiting quietly as the three of them filed into his office, which looked somewhat organized for once.

"Welcome home, you three." Komui said, smiling at them.

"It's good to be back, brother." Lenalee said, as the tradition between the two called for. Neither Marie nor Kanda said anything as they sat down on the black couch.

After a moment of silence, Komui sighed a little.

"Well, you need not report anything, since I know a great deal more about what is going on in South Africa than you, since I have been in contact with General Nyne on multiple occasions since you left her. I would just like to hear of how your legs are, Lenalee, and your chest and arm, Marie." Komui said honestly.

"My legs are fine, brother. I can walk, as you just saw, without a problem," Lenalee replied. Marie nodded in agreement and said, "My arm and chest are healing well enough."

"That is good to hear. However, I am sure that it would be preferable for you to check in with the Head Nurse at the medical wing." Komui said, in a soft tone that allowed no refusal or argument. Both Marie and Lenalee knew it was a good idea in any case, so they left without a word, leaving Kanda on the couch, staring at the papers before him with narrowed eyes.

Komui watched Kanda silently for a few moments, thinking to himself.

"Kanda. It is good to have you back." Komui said in an almost toneless voice. Kanda snapped his head up to look at Komui sharply.

"It is a waste of time for me to be here, Komui, and you know it!"

Kanda seemed about to continue, but a soft, weak voice interrupted him.

"I hope, given a little time, that you will find that statement to be false."

The Japanese man spared no time in whipping around to face the owner of that voice.

There was a pale, sickly, exhausted-looking Allen, half of her body covered in a soft blanket, sitting in a metal wheelchair at the doorway of Komui's office. Kanda immediately stood up, staring at her in shock. His gaze was immediately drawn to the bulge of her stomach, made more apparent by her thin frame.

"Moyashi-"

Kanda's breath caught in his throat, taking away his ability to speak. Allen looked sorrowful and happy at the same time as she lifted her hand towards Kanda, beckoning him forward. Kanda obliged without thought, stepping around the couch quickly and taking Allen's hand in both of his. The lack of warmth in those small hands was worrisome, but something that Kanda could not worry about just yet. After seven months...The longest seven months of his life, here she was before him.

"Allen..." Kanda whispered, falling down on one knee, staring intently into Allen's grey eyes. Allen smiled and directed Kanda's hand to her stomach.

"She's okay, too, Kanda. And according to Matron, she should be arriving in less than a month." Allen said quietly, stroking her thumb over the back of Kanda's hand.

"_She_...?" Kanda questioned, flicking his gaze up to Allen's happy expression.

* * *

Woo!! There is another chapter for you.

I finished this on March 17th, so I must say Happy St. Patrick's Day to you! I know that some of you guys aren't from countries that know what St. Patrick's Day is...((I might be wrong...~shrugs~))...but nevertheless, I wish it to you.

This chapter was a little bit longer than the last and-!!

Allen is back! Next chapter, we get to hear what happened to her!

Review, please!

Lots of love,

Maze Puppet


	15. Knowledge

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter Fifteen: Knowledge

Allen watched Kanda's dark eyes carefully as he held her hand tightly between them. They were both sitting on Komui's couch, facing the crazed scientist as he rummaged through the files on his desk for a specific folder.

"You see, Kanda, this is what I was going to tell you. I wanted to say it delicately, so that you would not threaten to kill me, God forbid even _try_ to, for not telling you sooner." Komui said somewhat absently as he searched.

"Sooner?" Kanda questioned.

"Just how long have you been here?" he asked, turning to Allen.

"A month and a half." Komui said, with great hesitation.

"_What?!_" Kanda snapped, eyes fixated on Komui with furious incredulity. Allen squeezed Kanda's hand reassuringly, but Kanda ripped his hand out of Allen's and stood up. His hand was on Mugen's hilt, knuckles already going white in less than a few seconds of holding it.

"What the hell do you mean a month and a half?!"

"Look, Kanda, when she was found, her condition-"

"I was here less than three weeks ago, Komui!! What the fuck gives you the right to keep that particular _bit_ of information to yourself?! Did you hope to preserve my _delicate sensibilities_?!!" Kanda yelled, barely able to contain his rage.

"The circumstances, Kanda, kept me from saying anything. No one is supposed to know that Allen is here." Komui explained soothingly. That stopped Kanda in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes, slightly relaxing his grip on Mugen.

"What do you mean," he said sharply, no question in his tone.

"You see, Allen's pregnancy, in fact, just the information that she is a she, has not yet reached Central."

Kanda was silent as he sat down, allowing Komui to continue.

"We never had the chance to report it before she went missing, and I believe that you would agree that it would be a subject carefully approached and discussed. You know the reasons as well as I do, Kanda. But, as she is now pregnant, that discussion is almost impossible to bring about. Many questions, many investigations would take place. It would be possible for the entire Order to go under investigation."

He paused for a second, finally finding the folder he had been searching for.

"This would not be beneficial to anyone, as you might be able to figure out. Allen would likely be taken away, studied, tested on, and experimented on to see if her child is an Innocence-wielder like the two of you are. Her return has been kept secret among very few people, all very trust-worthy. I couldn't tell you at the time because of her condition." Komui explained quickly and quietly, almost as though he were afraid of being overheard. Indeed, perhaps he was.

Allen pushed her hand in Kanda's, the other resting on her stomach. Kanda took her hand gently, glancing over at her briefly. Her paler-than-snow skin was pulled tight against bones that protruded ever-so-slightly. Dark circles under her eyes from being constantly drained of energy with no sleep stood out on her face quite noticeably. Her hand shook in his from fatigue and her eyes drooped even as she sat there. Her white hair had grown a few inches, almost passing her shoulders, but lacked the lustrous sheen it once had.

If she were "well enough" for Kanda to know of her return now, what situation had kept Komui from saying anything a few weeks previous?

"Condition?" Kanda asked quietly.

"Err....Yes. Her condition...." Komui said reluctantly, as though he had let slip something that should have remained a secret. Kanda snapped his gaze over to glare at Komui. The Chinese man looked at Allen, questions in his eyes.

"You know it better than I do, Komui." Allen said, shrugging with some difficulty.

"Yes...I guess you are right..."

"Know what??" Kanda demanded, his anger from before rising again.

"How Allen...well...What happened to Allen-sort of."

Kanda growled in frustration, wordlessly pointing out how vague the two of them were being.

"How do I start..?" Komui asked himself quietly. He looked down at the folder and began to read:

"'A formal report on the return of Allen Walker:

Over two months ago, General Tiedoll was surveying the area around Budapest, searching to figure out the reason for the sudden lack of activity of Akuma in that region of Hungary. In a treeless, grassy field three miles outside of Budapest, an almost perfect circle of barren ground with a radius of twenty meters was littered with the remains of several hundred Akuma, close to six hundred, it is believed. Most were level twos and threes, but there were a few level ones among them. The land that had once likely been covered with thick grass was clear of all living things. There was no sign of the Akuma curse in the earth, though.

In the exact center of the barren circle stood a crystalline spike. Inside it was a female figure, heavy with child. The spike was clearly of the Crystal Type Innocence. General Tiedoll tried to see who was encased, but it was only the blur of a figure. After securing the area, General Tiedoll contacted Headquarters to request finder backup. He explained the situation to the Supervisor, Komui Lee, who agreed to send a group of twenty finders to transport the Innocence back to Headquarters.

It is noted that this spike of Innocence is remarkably similar to the one that encased the injured Lenalee Lee twice in East Asia in the Sea of Japan and then in Edo, Japan.

It took two weeks to get the Innocence to Headquarters, being very cautious. The finders could not approach the Innocence within a few feet without undergoing intense pain. With a great deal of assistance from General Tiedoll, the Innocence was finally secure at Headquarters.

Hevlaska surveyed the Innocence for the three days, without saying a word to anyone. After those three days, she informed Komui Lee that the female inside was Allen Walker, the prophesied Destroyer of Time.

Supervisor Lee was also informed that the Innocence encompassing Allen Walker was not Allen Walker's. This was figured by the fact that the Innocence was not synchronized to Allen Walker and she yet retained her left arm, which is known to be Miss Walker's Innocence.

Hevlaska reported that the Innocence must be the child's, though a synch rate could not be exacted. This may, she said, be due to the fact that the child is not yet born. But it is certain that the child of Yu Kanda and Allen Walker is an Innocence conformer.

At this point, Black Order Central is not formally aware, or aware in any way, that Allen Walker is female, nor that she is pregnant. It would be unseemly to inform them of such facts until a later time. Not much else is known at this time about Allen Walker's condition.

Yu Kanda returned to Headquarters for a brief period, but at the behest of Supervisor Lee, was not informed of Allen Walker's presence at Headquarters. He has been sent to South Africa.'"

Komui put down the folder and stared at it quietly for a moment before looking up at Kanda and Allen. Kanda's expression was blank as he processed the information. Allen swallowed with some apparent difficulty, as this was the first time she had heard that version of the story.

"My..._daughter_....a _conformer_?" Kanda murmured, his voice small and sounding rather lost. As if every word, and meaning of the word, were hard to grasp.

"Of Innocence....Yes." Komui supplied softly. Kanda's face suddenly twisted into an expression of horror and denial. Allen was watching Kanda as closely as Komui was and bit her tongue.

Though it had been seven months, very fresh in her memory were Kanda's last few words to her before she had left for Greece. He had been angry at the fact of her pregnancy, and though Allen still loved him and wanted to be with him after the argument, his words had hit hard and deep. It had seemed as though he had been regretting her child..._their_ child. And now, the look upon his face was no comfort.

But she could not help but think hopefully that at least he had said '_his_ daughter'.

Finally, Kanda spoke again.

"Levrier will not know of her existence. I will not put her nor Moyashi through that." Kanda said firmly, fixing a sharp gaze on Komui, as if challenging him to disagree.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kanda."

At those words, Kanda relaxed a little. Allen smiled tiredly in relief, resting her head against Kanda's shoulder, relaxing for the first time in a long while. Kanda flinched a little at the sudden contact, looking at Allen for a moment.

"That report said that the Innocence was similar to Lenalee's. But it seems as though Allen was encased for much longer than Lenalee ever was." Kanda commented seemingly idly, but Komui understood it as a question.

"Since the Innocence could not have direct contact with the child, it had to be absorbed through Allen's body while she was held in stasis. However, as Allen was a foreign object, so to speak, to the Innocence, it took a long time. The Innocence somehow knew that Allen was its conformer's life-support; the Innocence had to be careful to not kill Allen in the process. Given the stage of absorption at the time that Allen was found, it seems as though Allen had been in stasis since about a day after she went missing. When the absorption was complete, all the Innocence was inside Allen's body. This happened about a week after you left for South Africa. Allen woke up three or four days later, very weak and easily fatigued. As you can see, her condition is not much better now." Komui answered, his eyes growing a distant look as he remembered the details of a month, or less, ago.

Kanda tightened his grip on Allen's hand, not painfully, but protectively. He glanced down at Allen, who had fallen asleep and was breathing deeply with a small but contented smile. After a period of silence, Komui spoke again.

"And now you see why I ordered you home."

Kanda's eyes were blank, but somehow Komui could read relief and appreciation in them.

* * *

Awwww~~!!

There is your new chapter. I hope it was satisfactory. And now you know what happened to Allen.....sort of.^_^;;

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review. Or if you just want to jabber to me, I have no problem with that, either.

Next chapter will be a special chapter.^_^ Perhaps brief, I don't know yet, but some well-deserved Kanda X Allen time.

Anyway, review, please.

-Maze Puppet


	16. Decided

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

Chapter Sixteen: Decided

* * *

Though Kanda knew that his time with Allen would be short, nevertheless he refused to allow anyone to bother either of them for the next day and a half.

After convincing (forcing) Allen to eat and sleep to his satisfaction, Kanda took her, in her wheelchair, to the public baths, which he had (forcibly) reserved for his use for a few hours.

Allen protested a little, but after a few sessions of being silently brow-beaten by the imposing man, she gave up and let him take control. This satisfied Kanda, who treated her to a mind-numbing full-back massage and a small plate of sweets straight from Jerry's hands. Apparently, though, Kanda was an expert _masseur_** and Allen instantly melted under his nimble hands.

Kanda's reasoning, though he said nothing about it to Allen, for utilizing the public baths was that it had been a long time since he had been able to take a proper bath and he was sure that a bath would do Allen some good.

When they reached the baths, Kanda allowed Allen to do absolutely nothing. Kanda began running hot water into one of the tubs, then turned back to Allen, who was still sitting in her wheelchair, half covered in a blanket. The blanket, as Kanda discovered, served several purposes. Without it Allen had almost no personal body heat but, while making her way through the halls of the Dark Order, it was used to cover her to hide her identity from anyone from Central, or from anyone who would let slip what they had seen to Central.

Kanda removed the blanket from her lap, folding it up swiftly and dropping it to the ground a few feet away. He kneeled before Allen, silent as he began swiftly unlacing her boots. Allen watched Kanda just as silently, quite curious as to the extreme change in her love. It was hard to tell at first, except when he would look straight into her eyes, but as she spent more and more time with him, she saw all the signs. The fact that he was knelt before her was a big clue. Seven months ago, though Allen could only reckon it as a few weeks ago, since the time passed in stasis made no effect on her, Kanda would not humble himself like this and would make her take off her own boots. Or, he would remove them hastily, in an effort to get...closer to the bed, for lack of a better term.

Now, he touched her every time he got the chance, skin to skin contact, as if making sure she were still there, or just there at all. She caught him watching her, eyes sharp, analyzing every move, flicking between her face and thin body, the bulge in her stomach and her eyes. He took her nearly every where he went, forced her to eat, gently but sternly, tucked in her blanket without thought, without saying a word. Allen had no issue with it, none at all, for it allowed her to be with him. It disturbed her though, to see the half-wild look in his eyes when he would reach out suddenly to grab her arm, gently of course. It shocked her to see the change.

It had only been a matter of a few weeks, in her mind, that she had been away from him. But for Kanda....A whole seven months, and then some.

A sigh escaped her lips, alerting Kanda to her gaze. He looked up, eyes alert for any problem.

"Moyashi?" he questioned.

"It's nothing. I'm glad to be back with you, though." she said, reaching out to stroke the side of his face, hair brushing against the back of her hand. Kanda grunted wordlessly and removed both of her boots. He whipped off his coat and folded it up to deposit it on the slowly growing pile.

Leaning close to Allen, he pressed his lips carefully against hers, sliding his hand up to her neck, massaging the skin there with deft fingers. He broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against her, his breath coming with some difficulty. Allen could feel him shudder lightly and exhale in what sounded like relief.

Suddenly, the weight of what Kanda had suffered under for seven months became apparent to Allen. Somehow, she could feel his pain, his worry, and nearly gasped. Her heart ached in response and she did the only thing she could; hold him close.

"Kanda.....Ohh...My BaKanda." she whispered, running her hands through his hair. She kissed him, bringing all his thoughts to the present, saying what words couldn't: I'm here and everything will be okay. Saying what words would undoubtedly fail to deliver properly. Her tired hands slowly but surely undid the buttons of his shirt, exposing his well-built, but lean, chest to her hands.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders and stroked the hard muscle under his skin, feeling some rather large and painful-feeling knots in the muscles. Allen winced. Last time she had felt the toned muscles, they had been smooth and hard, unblemished because of how the man took care of his body. But now, he seemed to be drawn tight to the point of snapping. Her heart panged in unvoiced sympathy as she lifted his face to place her lips gently against his. At first, he didn't react at all, simply absorbing the feeling of the kiss, but suddenly he took control of the kiss, as if he had snapped back to reality.

Kanda proceeded to remove the rest of Allen's clothes, being very careful. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss to go check the water of the bath tub. Satisfied with the temperature and the level of the water, he turned back to Allen. Seemingly with no effort what-so-ever, he lifted Allen from her chair and very carefully carried her back to the bath. Allen wrapped her hands around his neck and licked a small line on the shell of Kanda's ear, making the older man shiver.

"I love you, Kanda..." she whispered feelingly in his ear. She played with his pony-tail, accidentally yanking it when Kanda took an abrupt step down into the bath. Kanda flicked his sharp gaze over at Allen after he felt the pull, but Allen just smiled, albeit a bit apologetically.

"Che..." he muttered, safely depositing Allen in the water. The water was hot already, and she had been cold to begin with, so she could not help the shuddering gasp that escaped her lips. Kanda panicked briefly, but once he saw Allen timidly flinching away from the water with her hands, he chuckled a little.

"Too hot for you?" he asked teasingly. Allen stuck her tongue out and yanked again on Kanda's hair, which she still had a hold of. Kanda whipped his head sharply, pulling his long pony-tail out of her grasp. Allen sighed a little, but shrugged, lowering herself in the waist-high water until it came up to her neck.

A little while later, Allen found herself sitting behind Kanda, massaging scentless shampoo into Kanda's hair, thoroughly enjoying herself. She listened to Kanda breathing deeply as he relaxed in the water. Her fingers massaged the man's scalp, working the lather into the roots of his hair. As she did, she allowed her thoughts to wander.

"In a few weeks, Kanda...." she murmured softly, moving her fingers through the long, dark tresses.

"What?" Kanda asked tonelessly.

"Well...in a few weeks....we will be parents."

"We already are," Kanda replied somewhat derisively.

"Ahh, well, yes. I suppose we are...But I meant officially. In a few weeks, our daughter will be born..." Allen's hands paused in her ministrations to touch her stomach. Kanda reached around without looking at Allen and took hold of her hand gently. Allen smiled at the contact, but when she looked back at the hair that she had been working on, she saw that it had fallen to the water, the suds already beginning to dissipate.

"Turn back around, turn back around! I'm not done yet!" she fussed, pushing Kanda and grabbing hold of the black hair. Kanda smirked and shook his head ever-so-slightly.

"Shut up, Kanda. This is the first time I have been allowed to wash your hair." Allen huffed, jabbing Kanda's shoulder playfully.

"This is the first time anyone has been allowed to wash my hair, so cherish this moment." Kanda corrected, swatting at her hand.

Allen finished with the soap and tugged Kanda's head backwards until all of his hair was in the water. She carefully ran her fingers through the black mass, getting all the soap out. She was so focused on her job at hand that at first, she did not realize that Kanda was watching her intently. He pulled up and turned around, still watching her. His hair dripped water down his face as he laid his hand on the side of Allen's soft face and leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. Allen pushed herself into the kiss, opening her mouth to lick Kanda's bottom lip.

Kanda's parted his lips and pressed his tongue into her mouth, exploring the soft cavern with an almost desperation. He almost couldn't believe that Allen was back in his arms again. It seemed so long since he had found out that he was going to be a father. He was afraid that if he didn't pay attention, Allen would disappear again. He was terrified that that might happen. All he knew was that he would do anything, anything at all to make sure that she would never leave him again, and that _he_ would never leave _her_ again.

"You still have soap in your hair," Allen said breathlessly when they finally broke the kiss. Kanda chuckled deeply, surprising Allen. The rich sound of it made her skin tingle and her toes curl.

"What?" she asked.

"Che. Nothing. Finish up and get this soap out of my hair."

"Yes, master." Allen said teasingly. The tone of her voice and the words spoken made Kanda's lower stomach clench with desire

"Bratty Moyashi." he sniffed.

"That is not my name, BaKanda."

After Allen finished with Kanda's hair, the Japanese man pulled Allen around in front of him and held her in his arms, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder.

"Kanda....I have to tell you something...." the British girl said slowly. She felt Kanda tense behind her, his hold tightening ever-so-slightly.

"It is something that I only told Komui and asked for him to keep it off record." she continued, still as slowly. Kanda said nothing, silently telling her to continue.

"I do remember...a few things...from when I was in the crystal innocence."

"There was a voice...A...child's voice that I could hear. It was speaking to me, telling me things that it knew."

Kanda silently breathed a sigh of relief, but still listened to Allen's words.

"I...think it may have been our daughter. I think that she is a mind-reader. And I think that that will be her ability."

"She kept telling me that...well...that soon my waiting would be over. That...something would be ending. It's hard to remember."

"But there was something else, too. In the beginning, I was in such pain. Something inside of me was crying out for something else. Like...like it would die without...whatever it was."

"I think it might have been the baby calling out for the Innocence. I think that she needs it to survive, like I do. Like how my Innocence keeps me alive."

"The Innocence that patched up your heart?" Kanda asked.

"Yes."

"She will be a conformer...." Kanda said softly.

"....Yes."

"Leverier can never find out."

"He would start breeding exorcists...." Allen said, smiling a little. Kanda shuddered a little, mental images no doubt the cause of it.

"Who would he try to pair up, I wonder?" Allen asked, not without a perverted smile on her face. Kanda shook his head, grimacing.

"Krory and Miranda?" Allen suggested. This startled a laugh out of Kanda. Allen giggled softly.

"Can you imagine?" She shook her head in denial.

"In any case, it would be years before Leverier could use her," Allen said, entwining her fingers with Kanda's. Kanda then wrapped his arms around Allen's waist, kissing her neck softly as water lapped at their skin.

"It scares me to think what he would do to her, Kanda...I don't want what happened to Lenalee to happen to my baby!" she said, her voice becoming more and more hysterical as she spoke. Kanda pulled her closer.

"I will kill him if he ever lays a hand on her!" Kanda growled. Allen turned a buried her face in his chest, tightening her grip on Kanda's hand.

A few hours later, Allen lay curled in Kanda's arms, sleeping silently. Kanda had his hand on the swell of her stomach, stroking the skin in awe.

There was a life in there. A life that he had helped to create. A life that was....his daughter. And he would meet her in just a few weeks....

Before that happened, though, Kanda was determined to make Allen his; legally, through the church, but secretly. She would retain her adopted name, and he his name, so that Central would be none-the-wiser, but she would officially be his.

* * *

**_Masseur_ is a French word for a man who practices massage.

Yay! A new chapter!! Filled with lovey-dovey stuff. And important information.

Are you happy? If so, review.

Maze Puppet loves the reviews.

Sorry it took so long, but this took a lot of...thinking and...trying, I guess.

Well, don't forget to review.

Oh...Anyone want to start with name suggestions? I think I have an idea, but I could use your ideas.

-Maze Puppet


	17. Tim's Memory

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

Chapter Seventeen: Tim's Memory

* * *

Kanda brushed hair from Allen's face, showing her pale features to his concerned eyes. Looping his fingers in hers, the Japanese man sat down next to the sleeping figure. He was fully dressed and ready to leave for Komui's office, to ask the man permission (sort of) to marry Allen, but found himself reluctant to leave her side.

He couldn't help but think that this pregnancy was killing her.

True enough, it wasn't the pregnancy, it was the Innocence inside of her, the foreign Innocence that was eating away at her life force, striving to form itself inside of their child. Nevertheless, it concerned him greatly. He didn't want to lose Allen, or even think that he was going to lose her. She was everything to him now.

The Head Nurse had told him in confidence, the last time that they had spoken, that Allen wouldn't last another two weeks in this state. Kanda had felt his heart freeze at that statement, but his mind had already started trying to formulate ways to save Allen and the child both. The older woman had assured him, though, that the child was due in a week, or less, and that there weren't any problems expected, though she also said that they were prepared for any scenario that might crop up.

Nevertheless, Kanda was not going to relax until the baby was born and Allen was finally able to start getting her health back.

He carefully stood up from his bed, brushing his fingers against Allen's cheek once more, and left his room silently. While lying awake during the night and a small part of the morning, Kanda had thought about what the ceremony would entail, and had come to the conclusion that there were several aspects of each different tradition, Japanese or British(Christian) that he didn't think would work.

For one, it obviously could not be elaborate and showy, because they were going to have to keep it secret from Central.

Second, Kanda did not wear jewelry. So, therefore, the typical Christian exchange of rings would be out. Allen could not wear a ring on her left hand, either, due to her Innocence being based in her left arm.

Allen had neither father nor mother to "give" her away, so, again the Christian approach was out.

Kanda figured that a simple vow-exchange, a simple Japanese ceremony, without any elaborate aspects, and then an official "seal of approval" from Komui would work. He didn't like the lack of formality or legality of it, but it would have to do. Sometime in the future, he would make sure that it was made more official, with a more public ceremony.

What mattered now was to salvage both his and Allen's religious (as much of it as was there) obligation. Already, he had broken a few of the "rules", what with impregnating Allen before marrying her. And then, there was the whole part of not protecting her for seven of the nine months of her pregnancy.

His pride -no, his morality, his obligation as the father of her child- demanded no less.

Before anything, Kanda had to confirm it with Komui that he would be able to finalize the marriage, however crude of one it might be. Next, he had to get a marriage contract written up and prepare a priest who would do an anonymous ceremony.

After that, he wanted to have Jerry cook up a feast, under the guise of a "welcome home, Kanda, Lenalee and Marie" feast, for Allen. He would tell Jerry the purpose of the feast, since the chef already knew of Allen's pregnancy, to ensure vast amounts of nutrition and vitamins in her diet.

Kanda made his way to Komui's office, feeling the warmth of the early morning sun seep into the stones of the Dark Order Headquarters and warm the air inside. He wasn't wearing his exorcist coat, just a white, button-up shirt and black pants, so the heat soaked right into his skin with a pleasant feeling. Judging by the way the breeze blowing in from the close-by windows, it was actually a very nice day outside, perfect for a few hours of training.

The Japanese man shook those thoughts out of his head; he had something planned, and that didn't involve training, as much as he might need or want it. Though, he couldn't help but admit that it had been a long time since he had trained properly. Perhaps sometime later in the day and he could take Allen outside to where he trained so that she could enjoy the nice day as well.

Kanda froze in mid-step, evaluating what he had just thought. Since when had he become so thoughtful and....kind? Shaking his head helplessly, Kanda continued on his way to Komui's office, his thoughts inevitably on his Moyashi.

"Timcanpy! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!!" Kanda heard Komui shout from inside his office as he approached.

"Ow! OW!! Really, Tim, I am sorry!!"

There were some wordless shouts of pain followed by a loud crash and then all that could be heard was a low moan and the sound of metallic pins clinking together.

"Komui? What the hell is going on?" Kanda demanded as he opened the door.

"Kanda? Oh, Kanda it's you!! Save me, save me please!! Timcanpy is trying to kill me!!" Komui begged from the floor, flailing his limbs pathetically.

"Timcanpy?" Kanda questioned, taking a step closer out of sheer curiosity. He then spotted the little golden ball of terror, chewing on Komui's left ankle, his wings folded behind him complacently.

"Che. Stupid tennis ball," Kanda sniffed, "Stupid Supervisor." He stalked over to where Komui lay sprawled out and pulled Timcanpy away, none to gently. He held the struggling ball up near his face...and regretted it. Tim lashed out and bit down on Kanda's cheek, making the Japanese man's eyes widen in shock. His hand shot up and took hold of the golem, squeezing at the hinges of Tim's mouth.

"Let go, you damned ball!' Kanda growled, pulling Timcanpy away from his face. Tim released his hold, but then turned right around and started struggling, trying to get free to attack Komui.

"What the hell did you do to the Moyashi's freak of a golem??" Kanda demanded.

"Well, about a month ago, before we found Allen in the Innocence, Timcanpy showed up here, looking rather beat up. Given what Tim showed me through his recordings, he was with Allen when she disappeared...." Komui trailed off, frozen half-way up from the ground. He looked up at Kanda and the struggling ball of vengeance.

"He was badly damaged and couldn't play back any of the video that he had in his memory. I had to work on him, but since Cross made Tim, I didn't really know his components that well. He is quite different from the standard issue golems that I have made in the past. It took all this time just to fix him so that he could play back the video. He hasn't yet....if you want to see." Komui offered, moving again to stand up and watch Tim, who had finally ceased in fighting, as though he knew that his services would be required soon.

Kanda finally got a good look at the little golem. Several patched of golden metal were missing, replaced with unscratched metallic plates welded very carefully in place. One of the wings looked like it had had to be welded back on as well.

"What happened to it?" Kanda asked, analyzing each little scratch, dent and weld-mark.

"Well, I think that something was chasing him before he got here, maybe an Akuma or something. Allen has said that he tends to get eaten by cats a lot. Who knows?" Komui said, shrugging as he shuffled in his slippers over to his desk.

"So you repaired it."

"Yes, indeed I did. But, a little while ago, while I was sleeping, I accidentally knocked over a pile of books on top of him. A few minutes ago, I picked them up; he got free and attacked me...." Komui trailed off again.

"And then you saved me!!!" he cried gleefully, hurrying over to Kanda's side, presumably to hug Kanda.

"Touch me and I will sick this freakish ball on you." Kanda threatened, waving Tim in Komui's face. Tim bared his metal teeth at Komui, who backed off, hands up defensively. When Komui was a safe enough distance away, Tim fluttered out of Kanda's grasp and landed on Kanda's shoulder. The "look" that he gave Kanda when the Japanese man glanced over basically said that he would, under no circumstances, be moved. Kanda sniffed dismissively and turned to face Komui.

"I think, now, that Timcanpy can show us his memories. The repairs that needed to be done on his circuitry are complete." Komui said, sitting at his desk once more. To confirm, Tim nodded on Kanda's shoulder. He fluttered down to a clear space on Komui's desk and opened his mouth, a projection flickering to life as he wiggled his feet to get comfortable.

A figure in shadows stood up from a small bed and began walking towards a window. Moonlight brightened the outline of the figure, revealing a small figure with white hair.

"Allen..." Kanda whispered to himself.

The window was opened and the figure slipped out. The view changed from a dark room to an only slightly lighter street, where two figures stood. Kanda immediately recognized both of the figures as Tyki Mikk and Rhode Kamelot. Kanda felt fury rise up inside him, seeing the two people who had hurt his Moyashi time and time again. He clenched his fists angrily, trying to restrain himself.

He realized that this was where Allen had been captured in Vienna when Lavi hadn't been paying attention. His only question was, where the hell was Lavi during this??

"Ha! That was too easy!" he heard Rhode mutter happily, breaking through Kanda's thoughts.

"Check her first, Rhode. Make sure that she doesn't have any tricks up her sleeve. This one tends to be filled with surprises." Tyki said softly, exhaling a puff of smoke.

Kanda watched as Rhode walked over to a collapsed body on the ground and aimed a kick at its side. The angle changed and the scene grew bigger for a moment before the motion stopped. Kanda now saw that the body on the ground was Allen.

"Well. It really was too easy. Now, let's-" Rhode began, but was interrupted by the gravelly voice of an Akuma.

"Lady Rhode! Something is happening to the crystal!! Light is coming out of it and seems to burn the skin of anything that approaches! The Duke requests that you come back to Budapest immediately, and leave off everything here in Vienna!!" the level two cried, appearing from a doorway behind Tyki. Tyki and Rhode both turned to face the Akuma.

"Ohhh...Do we have to??" the eldest Noah whined. Tyki breathed out another puff of smoke, tipping his hat slightly. After a brief moment of silence, Rhode spoke again.

"Well, Tyki-pon. Let's go. Hey, grab that exorcist, now." She pointed at Allen as she spoke the last part, her tone that of a bored child. The Akuma nodded and made its way over to Allen.

"If there is one extra scratch on her body, I will rip your body to shreds." Rhode warned in a light tone, walking over to her door. Tyki followed along behind her, still puffing away at his cigarette.

The view focused on the Akuma about to pick up Allen, somewhat cutting Tyki and Rhode out of the picture. The Akuma used it's clawed hands to pick up Allen, but dropped her, shrieking in pain.

Kanda glanced at Allen's body, then back to the Akuma. He couldn't see that Allen was awake, and he couldn't see what was wrong with the Akuma. It shook it's hands, screaming in pain. It smacked at it's skin, as if trying to put out a fire that was slowly spreading. Out of the corner of his eye, Kanda saw Tyki and Rhode turn around.

"What is wrong with you?" Tyki asked in a cool tone.

"The fire!!! It burns!! Aaagh!!! I can't-!!" At that time, the pain seemed to have spread to its throat and mouth and it could only screech in terror and agony. Rhode sent a flaming candle to pierce the thing's forehead, silencing it.

"Hmm." she murmured, arching an eyebrow. She approached Allen's sleeping body and poked it with her foot. Nothing happened. Tyki watched silently.

Rhode looked between the exploding corpse of the Akuma and the sleeping form of Allen Walker and made a small noise of interest. She reached out and poked the thin shoulder with a singular finger. At first, she didn't do anything.

Suddenly, she flinched away from her arm and stared down at the limb in confusion. Kanda watched her arm intensely, trying to see what made her twitch, but saw nothing.

"There is certainly something interesting going on here." Tyki said softly, exhaling a puff of smoke. Kanda saw Rhode nod vaguely as her eyes grew distant for a brief moment.

"It must be her Innocence," Rhode said quietly.

"What do you think it means?" she asked as she wrapped her hand around Allen's shirt and began dragging the not-so-heavy body towards the door.

"I am not sure. In any case, let us go home and figure out what is going wrong with the crystal." Tyki said, heading for the door.

The view changed yet again, to a large marble ballroom that Kanda had seen somewhere before. In the middle of it, a crystalline shape stood, emitting a pulsating glow that was almost like a heart beat. Surrounding the base of the crystal, about six feet away from it, though, stood three figures, with four more a few feet behind them. Kanda recognized the three figures in the center (Tyki Mikk, Rhode Kamelot, and the Millennium Earl), and thought the other four to be Akuma.

"She has been trying to get at this for the past three weeks, Duke." Rhode said unhappily, pointing at the door in the corner of the marble ballroom that Kanda could just barely see.

"Oh really? I wonder why." The fat shape of the Millennium Earl moved away from the crystal and waddled over to the door that Rhode had pointed to.

"Tyki-pon, Rhode dear, please move away from that cursed Innocence."

"What are you going to do, Duke?"

"I am going to see what happens when Allen Walker comes in contact with that vile substance. We shall see if what happened to my precious machines happens to this cursed exorcist." the Earl said calmly. Tyki and Rhode watched the Earl as they took three or four steps backwards.

The door in the corner was opened, showing a small figure. It immediately began walking forward, almost like it was sleep-walking. It came closer to the pulsating glow of the Innocence, revealing the figure, none-to-surprisingly, of Allen Walker, a slight bulge beginning to show in her stomach.

Two Noah that Kanda didn't recognize followed along behind Allen, looking confused.

"Duke! Why did you let her out?" the two whined in unison. The Earl chuckled, but said nothing. He stopped the two and just watched as Allen approached the Innocence. The small girl padded over to the Innocence, her eyes open but blank and expressionless. She reached her hand out to touch the crystal when she got close enough. Her hand pressed against the glass-like surface and, for a moment, nothing happened, except a small smile that crept over Allen's face, one of sincere pleasure. It seemed out of place in a building filled with more Noah than what would require to kill just one exorcist, the Millennium Earl, and enough Akuma outside, without a doubt, to fill the marble ballroom to overflowing.

Tim's projection suddenly went blindingly white, causing Komui and Kanda to flinch back. A few seconds later, static took place of the white, but no sound could be heard.

"Good God..." Komui whispered, staring at the static-filled projection. He suddenly burst into motion, jumping to a pile of papers, frantically searching through them.

"What the hell?" Kanda demanded, looking at Komui.

"Think about it, Kanda...Why were the Noah Clan holding Innocence??" Komui demanded in return, throwing a file off to the side as he spoke. Kanda's eye twitched briefly.

"I don't really care their reasons for holding it. I would prefer to kill the bastards than ask them questions." Kanda responded irately. Komui laughed, but it held no humor.

"Wouldn't we all." He muttered, going through another file. He was silent for the longest time, still searching through files.

"Tell me then, Komui. _Why_ were the Noah holding Innocence." Kanda asked shortly, eye twitching again.

"Because they couldn't destroy it! For some reason, they couldn't destroy your daughter's Innocence! If that is true.....then that means that....her Innocence-" Komui froze, looking at the projection, which had started again. An otherworldly voice spoke calmly:

"...You cannot touch me, this child, or her mother, Earl of the Millennium. My powers are far greater than yours, your precious Noah, or your precious machines. To try to destroy me would be foolish, and you know this. As you have learned over the past year by using your Noah and machines. I am the He-" the otherworldly voice stopped. It's host that it had been using to speak suddenly crumpled to the ground.

"_What an arrogant piece of vile material_." the Millennium Earl said slowly, his voice sounding pleasant, but there was an underlying tone of utter fury that made Kanda's blood run cold. The Earl began walking away, but spoke to the Noah surrounding him.

"How are the campaigns in South Africa and the Americas looking?" he asked in that slow and pleasant, but dangerous, tone. Tyki turned to follow, responding to the Earl's question.

"Well, Duke, the exorcists haven't noticed the one in South Africa yet, but I think they know about the one on the east coast of the United States. As for the one in Brazil, I do not think that they know. They are all in the beginning stages, though, Duke." The Earl nodded.

"Send an additional thousand Akuma to each, please." the Earl said rather loftily, waving his hand as he disappeared through the door that Allen had entered from.

"Y-Yes, immediately." Tyki responded, looking rather shocked. Rhode and the twin Noah stared after the Earl silently.

"Stupid Allen." Rhode said briefly, crouching near the body in the middle of the marble ballroom. The twin Noah giggled to each other and began chanting.

"The Duke is pissed and he's gonna get 'em! The Duke is pissed and he's gonna get 'em! The Duke is pissed and he's gonna get 'em!" They cackled manically and skipped off through another door. Tyki shook his head, lighting a cigarette.

"Duke said you should give those up, Tyki." Rhode said, standing up and turning around to watch her Uncle.

The projection faded out, leaving Tyki's response a mystery.

When it came back into focus, the view was of a closer view of Allen, still sprawled on the ground, unconscious. It moved forward, even closer to Allen. It stopped when Allen began moving, slowly moving to sit up. She opened her eyes and then slowly looked to the side.

"Oh....Timcanpy. There you are. I was looking for you. Huh? Who is that speaking?" she asked looking around the ballroom.

"Do you hear anything, Tim?" Allen asked, looking back down. The view moved from side to side as Tim shook his head.

"That's weird. Yes, I would say so. Where are we anyway, Tim?"

Allen stood up and offered her hand to Tim, but was denied. The view flew up to above Allen and followed her. She spoke again, but didn't seem to be aiming her question at Tim.

She was talking to herself. Or, rather, talking to someone else who didn't seem to be there.

The projection faded out and Tim closed his mouth, sprawling his tiny legs out in seeming exhaustion.

"Who was she talking to?" Komui wondered aloud. Kanda shook his head. This was far above what he wanted to know, far beyond what he had come to ask Komui. Tim stood up wearily from the table and took off, flapping his wings until he was high enough to land on Kanda's shoulder. The golem twisted his feet into Kanda's shirt and didn't move except to fold his wings back.

Komui went back to searching through his files and Kanda was about to leave when Komui stopped him.

"Kanda, did you need something? I know you didn't come in here just to gain a shoulder attachment." Komui asked, still looking at his files.

"Che. I intend to marry Allen. I need to know if you can finalize our marriage." Kanda said.

"Oh really? That is exciting! Yes, of course I can. What do you plan to do?" Komui grinned, looking up at Kanda. That grin made Kanda slightly uncomfortable, like a version of the maniacal glint of the eye that he got when he was inventing some new machine of destruction.

"As you surely realize, this can't be public. We have to keep it secret. Allen will keep her last name, for the same reason. There won't be an elaborate ceremony because there are aspects of either Japanese tradition or Christian that we can't follow...." Kanda explained the details to Komui, who nodded in agreement.

"I can certainly help you with that, Kanda. But, have you proposed to Allen yet?" Komui asked, another grin forming on his face. Kanda sniffed.

"Not yet, no. She is sleeping, baka."

"Well, maybe not now. You have spent about an hour here." Komui said, shrugging.

"Che. Whatever."

Kanda left Komui's office, Tim still attached to his shirt. He headed straight for his room, where he had left Allen.

* * *

Yeah....I realize that this chapter is significantly different from the other one...

The next one will have Kanda proposing for sure.^_^

Don't forget to review!

-Maze Puppet


	18. Among The Trees

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D. Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

Chapter Eighteen: Amongst The Trees

* * *

The sun shone pleasantly down onto the Dark Order Headquarters, bringing heat to the Earth, heat that was dispersed by the softly blowing wind from the ocean. The trees swayed lightly, tickling the air with the sound of their leaves brushing together.

Kanda wheeled Allen over the grass, albeit with some trouble over the uneven ground, towards the line of trees that the Japanese man intended to train in. It was also the place that he intended to propose to Allen.

He glanced down at the blanket that covered Allen, her head the only thing visible from his point of view. Allen was supposed to keep the blanket wrapped around her, to both hide her identity and her pregnancy. However, outside the Headquarters, it was warm and there was a pleasant breeze blowing in from the north-west, so Allen had no choice but to take her blanket from her shoulders to enjoy the nice day. Kanda reached forward and tugged the blanket off of Allen's head. Allen tilted her head backwards to look quizzically at Kanda, saw the blank expression that spoke volumes to Allen, and smiled –breathtakingly, in Kanda's opinion- up at him.

Kanda stopped amongst the trees and pulled his exorcist jacket off and dropped it at the base of a nearby tree. After carefully pulling at the blanket from Allen's small body, he spread it out on the grass near the base of the tree. Once it was completely spread out, lacking any wrinkles in the fabric, Kanda lifted Allen from the wheelchair and carefully deposited her on the blanket. Gazing at her, he softly brushed his fingers across Allen's cheek, pushing white hair out of the way.

"Our daughter had better not have white hair, Moyashi," Kanda said in a harsh tone that Allen knew to be teasing.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda. And white isn't my natural color; it turned that way when I was cursed. I was born with brown hair, you know." Allen replied, her tone harsh as well, yet teasing at the same time. "If she does turn out with white hair, we can cut your hair and make her a wig."

"Che. As if I would let you." Kanda sniffed.

"I could always get you in the middle of the night, when you are asleep...." Allen trailed off suggestively, shrugging with her hands in the air. Kanda snapped his eyes over to her, narrowing them fractionally.

"Just kidding, just kidding, Kanda. Go train or whatever it was you were planning on doing." Allen said as she waved her hand dismissively. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze that brushed across her face. Kanda sniffed and turned around, pulling off his shirt as he made his way to a more secluded area.

Allen listened to his retreating footsteps until she could no longer hear him, until all that reached her ears was the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves.

It was rather soothing, really. A long time had passed since the last time that she had been able to just sit and relax. She ran her hand over her stomach, feeling through her skin for any kicks from the child.

"In a few days, little one," Allen thought, "You will be able to meet everyone."

"_Ahhhhh....'Allen'.._" a deep voice spoke. The British girl flinched and sat straight up, her eyes wide.

"_It has been a while.....'Allen Walker'...._"

She knew that voice.

"What-?"

"_Surely you remember me?_"

Allen felt her heart speed up, listening to that haunting, teasing voice in her head.

"How could I forget...." she whispered in horror.

"_You did not think that I was gone, did you? I know that I have not been around in some time, but I am always here. I exist in you, the 'musician'_." The Fourteenth's voice filtered in above all other sounds, as if he spoke right into her ear, but Allen knew better. He was in her mind, implanted memories given -no, _forced_ upon her- by her adoptive father. For months he had been gone, hidden away in the recesses of her mind, and she had almost thought him gone completely, as if the whole incident were nothing but a horrible dream.

"_You were quite mistaken, 'Allen'. Your body is mine, and it seems as though you have made some terrible mistakes with my body. A leech is inside you, killing off this body, 'Allen'. Why does it still exist?"_

"What?" Allen whispered, feeling as though the wind had been knocked from her lungs.

"She's mine, damn it! Don't touch her!" Allen hissed, punching the ground with her fist.

"_Heh...I said nothing, 'Allen'. But if she poses a threat...._" the traitor Noah's voice faded out, leaving Allen alone. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, making it feel as though her entire body shook from the force. She felt weak from her exertion and so lay back against the tree, resting the back of her hand against her forehead.

Allen closed her eyes, trying to close her mind, to cease the thoughts that would only serve to drag her heart down. The soft sounds of the trees drifted to her ears, but she found no relaxation from them.

A while later, not long after her heart had slowed down, but not before her body lost the fatigue from her fit, Allen began to hear soft footsteps over the grass coming towards her.

"Kanda?" she asked softly, opening one eye. An affirmative grunt sounded just before she heard him sit right next to her. She met Kanda's gaze and felt her breath taken away yet again, but for an entirely different reason. Those dark eyes were blazing brightly with the exertion he had gone through a few moments before and something that went deeper, something much darker and more passionate than any one of Kanda's glares.

"Kanda?" she asked breathlessly. Kanda didn't break his gaze as he spoke his next words.

"Moyashi...I want you to marry me." he said bluntly. As Allen stared at him, her expression blank, Kanda felt his heart jump nervously.

"Marry...you..." she said softly, no question in her voice.

"Yes, baka." Kanda sniffed brusquely, averting his gaze in what could have been mistaken as embarrassment. The sudden pressure, as light as it was, on his cheek somewhat surprised Kanda and he looked back at Allen. Later, he could not recall much of the next few moments, as Allen pressed her lips against his tenderly in a loving kiss. The Japanese man did remember that every nerve was suddenly aware of everything; the gentle flutter of Allen's pulse in her throat under his fingers, the softness of her lips against his, the brush of skin on skin as he slid his hand up Allen's arm, the spark of electricity that ran through his body when he felt Allen's tongue touch his. Everything was amplified to the point of a sensory-overload that would never come.

The answer 'yes' was in every touch, every breath, every gasp of air that was pulled into Allen's lungs. Kanda felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden realization of that answer as he pulled Allen down to the ground, tenderly kissing a line down the column of her neck.

A certain red-haired General stood about fifty feet away, smoking a cigarette, accompanied by another, older General and the Dark Order Headquarters' Supervisor.

"That idiot apprentice of mine couldn't find a better place to do that?" Cross said in disgust. Komui's face held a beautiful blush to rival Cross' hair as he averted his gaze. Tiedoll arched an eyebrow.

"Perhaps someone should let them know of our presence?" he suggested idly.

"You're right.....Idiot apprentice, get your ass over here immediately, or you'll have a year's-worth of debt to deal with!!" Cross yelled loudly over the grassy field that separated the two.

Allen and Kanda both froze at the sound of that yell, Allen's face breaking out into a blush as well. Kanda sniffed dismissively and sat up, helping Allen up carefully.

"Che, your master is an idiot." Kanda growled as he secured the top three button's of Allen's shirt. Allen said nothing as she gathered Kanda's shirt and handed it to him. She then pulled her blanket around her shoulders, covering her upper body. As Kanda pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up, Allen slowly pulled herself up into her wheelchair with some difficulty. Kanda stood up and helped his love to get comfortable before wheeling her towards the two Generals and Komui.

"Allen, Kanda. Uhh, Cross has returned and Tiedoll was already here..." Komui began vaguely, his face still red.

"Obviously," Kanda snapped. Cross rolled his one visible eye.

"Shut up, you. I think you have something to say to me, especially since you got my idiot apprentice pregnant." he said sharply. All eyes snapped to Cross in surprise.

"You-you knew?" Allen asked in shock.

"That you weren't a boy?" Cross asked in return, his tone derisive.

"You really think I am that stupid, Allen?"

"N-no. But....how did you-"

"Shut up. Your pregnancy was obvious. You can't walk properly anymore, and you can't leave the presence of that one-" he looked at Kanda, who was looking more than a little defiant "-ever. I'm not stupid, idiot apprentice."

"My little Yuu-kun has grown up!" Tiedoll exclaimed, fake tears pouring from his eyes.

"Che. Don't call me that, old man." Kanda snapped.

"Shut up, _you_." Cross said again. Kanda glared hatefully at the General, his fingers inching towards Mugen.

"Komui has told me you intend to marry my idiot apprentice. Is this right?" the red-headed General asked, looking between Allen and Kanda.

"Yes." came Kanda's sharp reply.

"Good. I'd have to kill you if you didn't."

"Master!!" Allen exclaimed in dismay. Cross looked down at Allen.

"If you weren't in this condition, I would kick your ass. How could you be so idiotic, you worthless apprentice! You aren't even an adult! And if you had any sense," he directed his attention to Tiedoll, "you would kick _your_ apprentice's ass."

Tiedoll sighed happily.

"I could never do that to my precious Yuu-kun." the old man said simply.

"Of course not. But I can." Cross said threateningly, grinning at Kanda, who stiffened and glared in response.

"Master..." Allen groaned.

"How do you intend to take care of this kid, then, idiot apprentice? And _you_?" Cross demanded. Kanda's glare intensified and he had a certain feeling that Cross wasn't saying "you" to him for nothing. Stupid bastard.

"My child has nothing to do with you." Kanda growled offensively.

"I am quite sure it does, _you_." Cross said smugly. Kanda twitched, doing his best to refrain from punching the arrogant older man.

"Master, could we do this somewhere else?" Allen asked tiredly, her face looking paler than usual, even given her condition.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, really. I just.....I'm......Not feeling well." Allen said breathlessly, her eyes glazing over as she collapsed in her wheelchair.

"Moyashi!"

"Allen!"

Kanda overlooked the wheelchair, instead choosing to pull Allen up into his arms and head off to the Medical Wing. He felt Allen's body tense in his arms as he hurried.

"Contractions, Komui." he called back, his tone clipped and hurried. Komui nodded and hurried along after him. The two Generals walked after.

"Her health is deteriorating." Tiedoll commented. Cross nodded, silently affirming the observation.

"Her child is an Innocence-conformer as well." the older General added, glancing at Cross Marian, who looked indifferent.

"I expected as much. But what about Kanda's-?" Cross asked, trailing off purposely.

"I don't know..." Tiedoll admitted softly, gazing after Kanda, who had just disappeared into the building, Komui following closely.

The wind whispered quietly in the trees, bringing in colder weather from the ocean to the North, the rumors of a storm building in the air.

* * *

Wow....Finally. There is the new chapter. I am sorry that it took so long and I hope that it is satisfying for you. It's got a mixture of atmospheres in there and I hope that it wasn't confusing for you.

I will try to get the next chapter out quickly, I promise.^_^

Review, please.

Lots of love,

-Maze Puppet


	19. Implanted Memories and Illusions

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

Chapter Nineteen: Implanted Memories and Illusions

* * *

When Allen awoke, the white walls of the Ark's piano room, also known as the Musician's room, greeted her. Everything was where it normally was, which somewhat set Allen on edge. For some reason the orderly state of everything made Allen greatly fearful.

"_Hello, again, 'Allen'._"

"You.....The Fourteenth."

"_Of course, 'Allen'._"

"What do you want? Why are you appearing now?!" Allen demanded, her breath speeding up.

"_To prevent the loss of what is mine._"

"M-me." Allen's voice trembled as she spoke.

"_Yes._" The Fourteenth said softly, almost hissing.

"But _she_ is mine as well!! She means more to me than anything!"

"_Even more than your lover?_" the traitor Noah asked. Allen froze.

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything?"

"_Quite a lot, 'Allen'."_

"_I have something of a deal for you, 'Allen'._"

Allen's heart sank as she heard the tone of the Fourteenth voice. It was something that she would not like, she could tell already.

"'_Allen', your body is dying. That Innocence is killing you. Your child's existence is killing you._"

Allen finally turned to face the mirror that showed her alter ego, the living memories of the Noah in her body.

"Fine. Speak, Fourteenth."

* * *

Kanda watched as his Moyashi was attached to heart monitor and the like, the machines measuring out the girl's life. He clenched his jaw, feeling his heart beat faster and faster, fear flooding his mind. The breath he inhaled was shaking and uncertain and his hands shook. Parts of the Head Nurse's conversation with Komui floated in and out of Kanda's hearing, but he didn't pay attention.

"...aren't sure what is going on..."

"...having contractions?..."

"...pain medication...But we don't know..."

"...She isn't asleep. It is like a coma..."

"...keeps talking, though."

Allen's lips moved, forming words that were lost to Kanda. Hands that came out of nowhere shook Kanda, drawing him back to the present.

"Kanda....Kanda, you have to leave. We think that she is going into labor and you can't be in here. I'm sorry, but please leave." Kanda looked blankly at the person, not even bothering to register who it was.

"I am not leaving." he said sharply. The person stared at him in slight shock, but seemed to realize that that was the only answer they would get.

"Fine. Stay out of the way."

Kanda looked back at Allen, his eyes holding a pained darkness.

* * *

"_Do you understand, 'Allen'?_" the Noah asked, that wicked grin never leaving his dark face. Allen found it hard to trust that grin, it was the same as Tyki's, Rhode's, and the Millenium Earl's. Her heart ached at the thought of trusting him, but she had no choice.

"A...As long as she will be safe." Allen stammered, feeling as though she had just signed over her soul.

"_Good._"

Allen cringed, her eyes squeezing shut. Nothing more was heard though, only her hyperventilating breaths. When she opened her eyes, the dark shadow was gone, and only a pale, terrified girl was left in the reflection.

The white room faded from her sight, leaving only her reflection. Soon, that reflection was gone, in place of it just a white light. The white light spread to fill her vision and Allen's eyes opened.

"She's awake!" someone called.

"The contractions?" someone else asked.

"....N-nothing." came the response.

"They stopped?"

"What's-What's going on?" Allen asked sitting up and reaching her hand to rub at her eyes.

"Uhh...We aren't sure. You began having contractions, and it seemed like you were going into labor. But....You stopped."

"Stopped." Allen reiterated, her tired eyes pensive. She looked up to notice Kanda standing a few feet from her bed, his eyes distant with as he watched her. Something flashed in his dark eyes that Allen didn't recognize, but then vanished behind a mask of aloofness. Kanda silently turned around and left the room, his long, black hair whipping around him wildly with his violent movements. He disappeared around a corner, not even his footsteps sounding against the stone floor.

Allen stared after him silently, unable to comprehend the look of detachment in Kanda's eyes just before he left. What did it mean?

"Allen, we want to keep you here so that we can monitor your condition, okay?" the Head Nurse said, her tone kind, but suggesting that it could turn into that of a demon at any moment. Allen nodded, the idea of arguing not even present in her mind.

"It's fine. This has pretty much become my home, I think." She said, half jokingly. The Head Nurse glared and muttered something, rather sourly, about 'making her job harder'.

Allen chuckled lightly and slunk down into the blankets sheepishly.

* * *

Much later that night, Kanda snuck into Allen's medical room, ignoring the look of curiosity and slight irritation from the nurse on-duty. He closed the door behind him and turned to face the only bed in the room.

Kanda sighed. How many times had it been that he had come into this particular room to visit Allen?

"Masochistic freak with a death-wish." Kanda muttered less-than-pleasantly. He made his way over to the bed and seated himself in the chair to the left of the bed.

Kanda reached down, his fingers searching for the soft, pale skin of Allen's face, which he could no longer see behind the illusions implanted in his mind. He clenched his jaw against the terror that flashed through his heart. It seemed as though everything that he had fought so hard for was unraveling before his very eyes.

Kanda closed his eyes as his thumb stroked that skin, feeling the reddened scar-tissue, envisioning the face he once could see. His eyes shot open, dark and determined.

No matter what, he would NOT give up. He would never give up on her, or his daughter, even if it meant his life.

* * *

O.o Oooooh...What could this mean?

Kanda sounds concerned, but why? And what kind of deal did Allen make with the Fourteenth??!

Sorry it took so long and sorry that this isn't very long. It's also kinda vague, I think. O.o

*sigh* School, family, prom....All very much great at distracting me from being able to write. Well, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review, please.

-Maze Puppet


	20. Worries

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Yullen Week!!

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday! Starting June 1st and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on June 6th! For more information check in regularly to the Yullen Pride Forums~

http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/49938/12142336/1/

Or, you can PM Blood Soaked Redemption

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption

or Kimi-chanchan

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan

Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile; or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters! Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D Now fly with this wondrous news and spread the word, people!! Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

_Advertisement provided by Blood Soaked Redemption_

Chapter Twenty: Worries

* * *

It was a full week after the Fourteenth disappeared that Allen found herself being outfitted for a private wedding in a small town in Southern France. Komui had arranged it so that Kanda and Allen were sent on a "mission" to Southern France together, Cross, Tiedoll, and Komui himself as escorts.

Komui never fully explained what excuse had been bought for such a large group of so many important persons to go so unprotected so far from Headquarters, but Allen trusted Komui. For the most part.

"Is that too tight, madame?" the woman attending Allen asked softly, her French accent soft and strong. Allen shook her head silently.

"Okay, good." The soft voice was somewhat soothing, but at the same time very, very disturbing. Something about her was not right, Allen decided. Allen found an itching urge to-

"Idiot apprentice, what the hell are you doing?" Cross asked lazily, with some irritation, from the door.

"Getting dressed, stupid Master, in case you couldn't tell." Allen snapped, not even bothering to glare at her master.

"Getting quite a tongue there, eh? S'pose that comes from dealing with your uptight boyfriend. Really, he doesn't know how to take a joke." Cross quipped, sounding far too innocent for Allen's liking. The British girl groaned in disgust.

"Hello, mademoiselle. Would you like to share some fine wine with me in another room?" Cross asked, directing his attention to the dark-haired woman fastening the remaining straps on Allen's kimono, which Kanda had insisted on, though Allen wasn't quite sure what was so wrong with her normal, every-day clothes, since the ceremony wasn't going to be fanciful.

"I have many different kinds with me, and can get more, if you would like...." Cross offered, when the woman said nothing. She turned to him and flashed her hand, displaying a wedding ring.

"I do not speak your kind of English, monsieur." she huffed. Cross shrugged and then sauntered away down the hall, no-doubt intent on pissing Kanda off.

"Really...What a man." The French woman said, not without a great deal of disgust. Allen laughed humorlessly.

"You haven't a clue."

* * *

"Well, _you_. I'm glad you didn't paint her from head to toe in white, at least, as your tradition would have it." Cross said as brightly as this particular General could. Kanda's eye twitched upon hearing the man's voice, and twitched again at the end of the comment.

"That would have been lying to your gods, and they doubtless would have struck you down on the spot." Cross finished, taking a delicate sip from his wine glass. Kanda's hand spasmed as it reached for his sword. Remembering that Komui had removed it on the insistence that they were in a law-abiding facility, Kanda sneered. His eye twitched again, but he said nothing.

Cross pouted at the lack of reaction.

"But I noticed that she isn't wearing any white at all. If you don't count her hair."

Still nothing.

"Does this fit right, monsieur?" Kanda's attendee asked, a slight tremor of nervousness in his voice. Kanda nodded tersely.

"It's fine."

"Oui, monsieur. I am done."

"Che, go away, then."

"_You_, you're such a touchy person. It's a wonder my idiot apprentice even wants you."

"For _Kami-sama's_ sake, say it right! Or _don't_. Say. It. At. All." Kanda bit out, glaring directly up at Cross, who looked somewhat smug. Kanda's eye twitched.

"_Kami-sama_? Since when did you believe in _Him_?" Cross asked peevishly. Kanda's body gave a visible shake as the Japanese man walked past.

"You are a disgrace to Humanity." Kanda hissed.

"What do you know abou-"

"_Shut the hell up_! One more word out of you-!!"

"Kanda?" Komui called curiously, seeing Kanda threatening his General with a metal vase.

"What...are you doing?" Kanda noticed the vase in his hand, dropped it, and stormed off.

"What are you doing, General Cross?"

There were a few moments of silence as Cross light a cigarette.

"Just testing the boy...." he replied innocently.

* * *

It was impossible for Allen to it still for the last five minutes before the "ceremony", though there wasn't much of one. The priest, Cross, Tiedoll, Kanda, Komui, and Allen herself would be present and that was the extent of the participants. There would be no buffet, no after-ceremony celebration, as far as Allen knew, the whole process wouldn't even take anywhere near as long as getting dressed up. It was a little odd, but Allen wouldn't complain. She was with her love and that was all that mattered.

"Idiot apprentice, are you done staring at the floor? Can we get on with this?" Cross asked lazily from the door, appearing unwanted yet again.

"Yes, master. I am ready." Allen said quietly, sudden apprehension building up in her heart. Her hands shook as she seated herself in the wheelchair, and not just from her fatigue.

"At least you're clean for once." Cross sniffed, wrapping his elegant hands around the handles on the wheelchair. Allen ignored that comment and watched her hands quietly.

"Ignoring me again?" Cross asked, arching an eyebrow. The red-haired man's mouth twitched down in an almost unnoticeable frown.

"You sure you want to do this?" he mumbled, the one visible eye staring blankly to the side as he pushed Allen along.

"What?"

"You heard me, brat."

"Wh-why wouldn't I be sure about this? That's stupid, master."

The General rolled his visible eye.

"Making such a commitment even though you won't be _you_ for very much longer."

Allen clenched her jaw, biting back the harsh retort she longed to lash out with.

"I am just choosing to live my life to its fullest. You do the same thing, Master, what with your drinking and womanizing." Allen countered, refusing to allow any thoughts of the Fourteenth slip to the front of her mind. Cross was silent, conceding the point.

* * *

Kanda stood patiently before Komui and the priest, eyes closed, listening for Allen and Cross' approach. Kanda and Allen hadn't been permitted to see each other, at both Komui's and Tiedoll's insistence, and so were kept in two separate buildings. Nervous whispers brushed against Kanda's heart, but sheer confidence -and perhaps even pleasure- kept those at bay. He wanted this, had wanted it for the longest time, but hadn't been able to put words to the desire.

But that wish was coming true in just a few minutes.

Those whisperings evolved into nervous hammerings against his barrier of confidence, chipping away at his defense. One thought slipped through:

How long would this last?

The pressure increased and Kanda felt his heart-rate spiking. He squashed those thoughts and took a deep breath.

Kanda's ears opened to the sound of Tiedoll's ramblings, which he had been successful in ignoring...up until now.

"My little Yuu-kun is all grown up! He is getting married! Where did the time go?! My dear little Yuu-kun, don't grow up too fast! It seems like it was only yesterday that you came to me, waving your sword and threatening me-!"

"That _was_ yesterday, old man." Kanda sighed.

"Ohoho! I mean when you were about this tall!" Tiedoll said through his tears, grinning happily like a fool as he indicated his knee.

"Old man, I came to you when I was ten years old. I was never that small around you." the Japanese man said irately. Tiedoll blubbered a little bit more, but stopped when they heard the door open. Kanda whipped around, eyes searching for Allen in her wheelchair. What met his eyes was a slight shock.

Allen was in the kimono that Kanda had that requested she wear, but that wasn't the point.

She was standing.

Admittedly, with help from Cross, who had offered his arm with a expression of slight disgust, but she was standing on her own, when she hadn't been able to stand at all for the past couple of weeks. Kanda swallowed and hurried to her side to try to help. When he got close enough, Cross thumped him on the forehead patronizingly. Kanda froze and looked up at Cross in shock.

"What the fuck??" he demanded, unable to get angry for the sheer surprise of it.

"Get back over there, _you_, and wait. I'll bring her to you." Cross said impatiently. Kanda twitched, but went back to his place in front of Komui.

Cross and Allen made their way over to Kanda, who watched Allen intently, ready to jump to help her at any moment.

"Stop that," she said quietly when she was exchanged to Kanda's arm, "I'm not going to disappear or explode or something."

"I was more afraid of you tripping over yourself." Kanda retorted, smirking at her indignant expression.

"Shut up, Yuu Kanda." Allen threatened, attaching herself to his arm and pressing her weight against him. Kanda stood firm against the weight, slight as it was, and held Allen close.

The 'ceremony' was brief. The priest made Kanda swear, on his life, to protect and love Allen for as long as he lived, and vice versa for Allen. After that, Komui produced a marriage certificate for Allen and Kanda both to sign, after reading over it, of course. When they did, Komui handed the certificate over to Cross and Tiedoll, who signed it as witnesses to the act.

This done, Kanda, ignoring the presence of the four adults in the room, touched his fingers to Allen's cheek and pressed his lips against Allen's softly, "sealing the deal", so to speak. The others in the room looked away, a little shocked at the bold display.

"I now....pronounce you man......and wife?" the priest said with confusion and hesitance. Cross chuckled darkly and walked outside to smoke a cigarette. When Kanda released Allen, Allen was blushing generously and the priest was slightly displeased.

"Such displays! Such obvious disrespect of the Christian religion! And them working for the Pope himself!" the old man mumbled unhappily as he left the main room. Allen looked a little perturbed at the man's mention of their occupation, but Komui smiled soothingly and explained.

"I told him that you were only missionaries of the Pope, nothing more." Nevertheless, Allen didn't relax.

"There's no way he would tell anyone?" she questioned.

Komui shook his head and headed to leave the room as well.

"We leave for home in an hour and a half. Be ready by then!" Komui sang as he walked out. Kanda sneered at him, his arm still around Allen's waist, rather possessively.

"My little Yuu-kun...." Tiedoll mumbled, wandering off, following Komui, a white-ish handkerchief in his hand. After a moment of silence, Kanda suddenly felt Allen slump in his grasp. He panicked and looked down at Allen. The British girl looked up at him and smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got tired."

"Che. Whiner." Kanda said roughly as he reached down and picked her up, one arm behind her knees and the other behind her back. Allen's eyes grew alarmed, but then she relaxed as Kanda carried her over to one of the pews. The Japanese man carefully set her down and then sat next to her, attaching his rough hands to her soft ones. He gently touched his forehead to hers and was startled to feel that she was running a fever.

He shot back and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. He could feel the sweat at her temples from the exertion of standing and could see the erratic pulse at the hollow of her throat.

"Daijobu??" he demanded, in his obvious stress slipping into the less-than-habitual Japanese.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Allen said lazily, swatting at Kanda's hands in dismissal. She entangled her fingers with his, tilting her head as she looked up at him. Kanda didn't look into her eyes, but instead held a somewhat distant look. He didn't stay like that for long before something flashed in his eyes -that same look that kept appearing, first in the Medical wing when Allen woke up a week previous, and many times after- and he looked away. Allen frowned, but said nothing.

She had tried to bring it up before, why he wouldn't look her in the eyes, or even look at her for very long, but Kanda had refused to say anything. At one time, he had even yelled at her, still not looking directly at her as he did. It hurt, but Allen said nothing.

She didn't entirely understand, but she knew Kanda still loved her. She could feel it in his words as he spoke to her late at night, whispering gently in her ear; could feel it in his touch when he felt her stomach for their child and when he touched her skin in a lover's caress. Nevertheless, it worried her.

Kanda carefully rested his forehead on hers again, breathing slowly, making very soft, almost unnoticeable noises in his chest. Like the distant rumble of a storm that ones ears could barely pick up. Allen supposed that it had something to do with his anatomy, his lungs or something, but preferred to think of it as a sign of deep contentment, much like a cat's purring. It was soothing, much like his presence in general, or his touch as she woke up every morning.

_Morning_....

Allen sighed deeply.

Most mornings, Allen woke up to see Kanda's dark, confused, hurt, quizzical eyes on her face, but with that odd distant look. He wouldn't seem to notice her gaze until she spoke, which she usually did fairly quickly upon noticing that odd expression in his eyes.

She didn't like it.

It did not bode well with the British girl.

* * *

Oooo....This actually made me kinda sad as I wrote this.

Well....Next chapter....Their going back to Dark Order HQ....

Sorry it took so long! I had meant to have it out over the weekend, however, I got caught up in a plot that diverted me from all computer contact.

Review, please.

-Maze Puppet


	21. Kirani

My Heart

Disclaimer/Warning: D Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei, and it shouldn't be any other way. I don't claim to own any of the characters, places, or names stated in this fan fiction. ((I just like making the characters do crazy stuff.^_^))

Chapter Twenty-One: Kirani

* * *

"Can't you make this _goddamn boat_ go any faster?!?" Kanda demanded, mopping Allen's brow with a cold water-soaked rag that used to be part of his shirt. He propped Allen's head up onto his lap, holding her in place with a hand carefully placed on her sternum.

"I-I'm sorry! This is as fast as I can push it along!" the finder squeaked, working his arm to exhaustion. Allen cried out, another contraction pulsing through her body, gripping the side of the boat with her small hand.

Kanda's golem fluttered out of his jacket and began fluttering about his head. Reever's voice sputtered through the golem:

"Kanda?! What's wrong? Your golem's been sending off a distress signal for the past five minutes!"

"Allen is having contractions! She needs to be taken to the Medical Wing!" Kanda barked at the golem, just as Allen's hand found his after a blind, frantic search. She squeezed his hand painfully, but Kanda didn't so much as blink.

"How far are you?" Reever demanded.

"Five minutes...If this fucking finder would _hurry up_!" Kanda snapped, aiming at the finder, who flinched violently and increased his efforts.

"Okay. I will have a wheelchair waiting when you get to the dock. Where are Komui, Cross and Tiedoll?" Reever asked, his voice going fuzzy off and on.

"They waited behind. They are following." Kanda said shortly. Allen gasped, her eyes flying wide open, her body shaking violently under the strain.

"Aah-! Ka- Kanda!"

"I'm here.." Kanda whispered, smoothing the tussled white hair.

"Okay, Reever, out." the Australian man said quickly before disconnecting. The golem fluttered back into Kanda's jacket, its speakers now muted.

"How long?" Kanda snapped at the finder guiding the boat.

"The dock is coming up, Master Kanda." the finder said weakly.

Allen pushed herself further into Kanda's lap struggling to take hold of Kanda, to pull him closer.

* * *

The Medical staff was efficient in removing Allen from the boat, and Kanda's grasp, and wheeling her away quickly to the Medical Wing. They allowed Kanda to follow until they reached the birthing room, and then restricted his access.

"Sorry, Master Kanda, but you can't enter just yet. We need to get her settled in and comfortable. She needs to be given pain relievers to lessen the strain on her body."

"I don't care. Let me in, now." Kanda hissed.

"I can't."

"I have every goddamned right to be in that room! I'm that child's father and I will be there with Allen!!" Kanda yelled, twisting his fist into the medic's tunic. He slammed the medic into the wall and snarled in his face.

"Alright, alright, Kanda. Don't throw a tantrum. You don't need to abuse my medical staff to get entrance into the birthing room." the Head Nurse said, laying her hand on Kanda's arm. Kanda dropped the man and hurried into the room, appearing by Allen's side in the blink of an eye.

"Kan-da....She's-coming." Allen said quietly, smiling weakly up at her husband. Kanda bit his tongue and traced an invisible line down her cheek.

"I'm here, Allen." Kanda said softly, holding her hand.

* * *

Allen's labor took five hours total, during which Allen passed out three or four times, worrying all those surrounding her. Kanda didn't leave her side, even for a moment, and even did his best to make the process easier for the medical staff.

The small child had a light dusting of dark hair on her head, though it was hard to distinguish whether it was dark, dark brown, or black. She didn't cry, just made soft noises from her barely-developed throat. When she opened her eyes for the first time, Kanda was holding her carefully in his arms, staring dumbly down at his daughter. Her soft, silver and blue eyes held him captive for an eternity.

"Hello, Kirani." he said quietly. The name was one that Kanda and Allen had picked out on their way back to England, before Allen went into labor. In a rough translation, it meant 'heart'. The lovely girl in his arms had already captured his.

Allen regained consciousness at that moment, her eyes searching the room. Kanda was standing near the end of the bed, holding the bundle of blanket and its precious treasure carefully.

"Is she...Can I hold her?" Allen asked tiredly. Kanda looked over at her, a genuine and content, if not slight, smile adorning his lips. He took the couple of steps over to Allen and gently put the baby in her arms. Allen's eyes watered a little at the sight of the beautiful child.

"This is our baby, Kanda...." she said softly, stroking the side of the child's face. Kanda nodded absently.

"She is going to be a little beansprout like you, Moyashi." Kanda said softly, carefully seating himself on the edge of the bed. Allen looked up at him and smiled, reaching over and entangling her fingers with Kanda's. Kanda leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Allen's lips, touching his forehead to hers as he did. He then placed a careful kiss on Kirani's head.

"I love you both..." he said with some difficulty. He turned and walked away, his fists clenched.

"I love you too, Kanda..."Allen replied weakly, "....I'm....Sorry."

Kanda left the room, not speaking to anyone.

"Head Nurse...." Allen questioned, looking for the older woman.

"Yes, Miss Walker?"

"Can you find Cross for me?"

"I'm right here, idiot apprentice. What do you want."

"I need to ask a favor of you, Master." Allen asked, playing with the tiny, chubby hand of her child. Kirani cooed happily, smiling a little. Her eyes crinkled with the facial motion, but those bright blue eyes shone through her slight, dark eyelashes.

"Whatever." Cross sniffed, leaning against the door.

"Master, I trust you.... I want you to take her. Take her and keep her safe, keep her hidden." Allen said, her gray eyes desperate.

"Safe..? Hidden?" Cross asked, looking completely confused, "From what?"

"From....me. From the Fourteenth, from the Order, from the Earl and the other Noah." Allen paused before continuing.

"From the world."

Cross was silent, watching Allen and analyzing her expression.

"Okay."

"Train her, too. Make her strong. She will be the one to destroy the Earl and the Noah, I know it."

"Fine. What is her name, then, idiot apprentice."

"Kirani."

Cross took the child from Allen's arms, staring down at her blue eyes.

"All right." The red-haired man turned to leave the room, holding the child close to his chest.

"Master Cross!"

"What!"

"Don't bring her back! For any reason!!" Allen begged, sitting up in her bed, fist twisted in her sheets.

"Fine."

* * *

The END!! The end, end. Nothing more.

I hope you enjoyed this series.

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update nearly often as I should have....Forgive me, please?

Review, please. I will respond to, and answer, any questions you have about the story.

-Maze Puppet


End file.
